


Knock on the Door

by Madame_Reject



Series: Knock on the Door [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Brock is an asshole, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean brings back the fork stabbing, Dean is the stable one, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kane is a good guy, M/M, Momma hen Roman, Randy is a asshole, ambrollins - Freeform, sad pretty boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always started with a knock on the door. Dean Ambrose lived for that knock even though it hurt his heart every time he opened that door. Seth Rollins was going to be the end of him but he could never turn him away. He would rather die then never hear that knock again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please

A/N: After too much tumblr this came about. I already posted this on another site and there is a part two so if people like this Ill post the other part. R&R

\---

It always started with a knock on the door. A knock that Dean knew he could never ignore. He told himself after every time it happened, he would stop. Roman told him to stop but he couldn’t even though seeing the other man hurt him, he just couldn’t stop. Though he knew the other man needed him as much as Dean needed him. They were in such a destructive cycle but he would always knock and Dean would always answer the door. He could never turn Seth away.

"Please."

The noises he made during sex used to drive Dean while but now the noises broke his heart. Seth would beg and pled so starved for touch that didn’t end in pain that he was nearly crawling out of his skin. Seth always tried to act so tough with his new little group, with his fancy suits and shiny briefcase. It is just an act, he is not so tough when he is almost in tears when Dean just whispers any sort of praise in the man’s ear. Dean really hated the tears

"Come on Dean please."

Seth said the Authority promised him the world. Titles, money, fancy cars and women. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Seth with a woman. A woman couldn’t make Seth feel the way Dean did. Dean knew every scar, every mole and every inch of his tan body that made Seth squirm around under his tongue. Dean knows him more then he knew himself. The Authority has taken away every ounce of self-worth Seth had. They broke him down to nothing and Dean always seemed to be the one who had to put Seth back together piece by piece. Lately though the pieces have not been fitting together the way they used too. 

"Fuck, move please."

Things have been getting worse but Dean is the only one who sees it. He was the one who found Seth in the locker room sobbing with a pair of scissors in his hand. Stephanie told him he needed to cut his hair so he looked like a superstar and not a piece of indie trash. He just kept repeating they pulled him out of the gutter and they will put him right back in it. Dean pulled the scissors out of his hand and held him close until his panicked breathing stopped. If that was the worst thing they did, Dean would not have been as angry. It was far from over for Seth.

Dean was also the one who found him passed out in the hallway in front of his room. His shirt was torn, his jeans were undone and his lip was split open. He mumbled about showing his appreciation to Randy and Hunter. Dean managed to get him in the shower without much of a hassle, Seth just sat in the shower with the water as hot as it went, not letting Dean touch him. Once Dean got him in bed all Seth asked was if Dean hated him. He seemed said when Dean said no. He could never hate Seth Rollins. No matter how hard he could try.

\---

"Dean! Please!"

Dean was shaken out of his always over active thoughts by the broken noise sleeping from the man underneath him lips. He looked down at him his heart aching as he watch his squirm on the bed. Seth was stretched out his legs up on Dean’s shoulders. His hands tugged at the sheets trying to keep himself from moving too much. He was perfection, an angel with black and blond hair. Dean couldn’t deny him anything, so when he told him to move Dean moved.

He moved slowly, it has been almost a month since they have been together like this. Dean was sent to shoot a movie and their schedules did not fit together in the slightest. He would be lying to himself if he thought Seth wouldn’t have been with anyone else. He knew what Hunter did and he was still surprised Seth even let Dean near him like this. He just kept moving slowly, making sure that Seth wouldn’t feel pain in the slightest.

“You spent twenty fucking minutes prepping me. Just fuck me please Dean.” Seth whimpered his hand coming up cupping Dean’s cheek. Dean took the hand and gave it a firm kiss before finally thrusting with almost determination. He got what he wanted out of Seth when the other man moaned biting down on his swollen lip. The moans drove Dean crazy.

“God you are so good for me Seth. Perfect, you are perfect.” He murmured leaning down to capture his lips. He was so hot and tight and just oh so perfect. Dean would take him apart with every word and every touch and Seth always came back for more.

“Please. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” His finger ran through his sweat damp curls as he moaned against Dean’s lips.

“ You almost there Seth? I wanna hear ya. God I missed you so damn much. You are so perfect.”

Seth did not last much longer, he let out a broken sob as he came undone underneath Dean. The room blurred around the edge as he felt Seth tighten around him and climaxed moaning Dean’s name like a prayer. He climaxed soon after pulling him tight against him. 

Right after the finish is Dean’s favorite part, when he is laying boneless beside Seth running his hand up and down the other mans chest trying to get him to start breathing slowly again. It never lasted long though. Before the mess ever cooled on Seth’s chest, he was up and going to clean himself off. Before the Authority Seth would lay in bed with him, but now he left before Dean could get his legs back under him.

“ Who are you rooming with tonight?” Dean asked as he tossed the used condom in the trash. Seth walked out of the bathroom with his jeans already on. He tossed Dean a damp wash cloth and continued looking for the rest of his clothes.

“Jamie and Joey but I have to go see Randy before that.” He said his hair hanging in his face as he pulled on his shoes. “ Hunter…He is down in Florida at Nxt, won’t be back till Monday.”

Dean’s skin crawled at the idea of Hunter being down in a place full of young kids eager to please and more than willing to do what every they could to get on to the main roster. When he heard about Sami finally getting signed he franticly called his old friend, he did want anyone else he cared about to be a walking zombie like Seth.

"Do the Stooges know where you are?” Dean asked tossing him his hoodie. He trusted the Stooges at least. Jamie was probably one of the most straight-laced people Dean knew and his one conversation with Joey ended with him saying he would watch out for Seth. The other man saw way too many people have their light snuffed out by Hunter.

“Probably think I’m with Randy. I told them I would be back later.” He shrugged plainly finally looking up at me. He had that conflicted look on his face again, he always had it after they were together. Dean had stopped trying to get him to stay, it always just started an argument. Dean just pulled on some boxers and went over to wrap his arms around his waist.

“ I missed you.” Seth murmured burying his face in Dean’s neck.

“ I missed you too Seth. So fucking much.”

All Seth did was let out a soft chuckle and placed a kiss on Dean’s neck before pulling away and rubbing his eyes. This was the worst part and Dean didn’t know how to make this better. Seth gave him one last kiss before Dean was able to get into another vicious cycle of what ifs. He went over and grabbed his duffle bag before heading to the door, he stopped and looked back with a watery smile, he looked like he was about to speak but Dean did it before him.

“ You know I’m proud of you no matter what happens.” He said running his fingers through his hair. “And if the shit hits the fan, you are always going to have me.” 

Seth watched him for a few seconds before nodding and walking out of the room closing it behind him. There were a few things Dean Ambrose knew. He knew he was going to always be at the mercy of Seth Rollins. He knew the man was going to be the best thing that happened to him and also the worse. It always started with a knock on his door and Dean Ambrose knew above everything else, he would always answer that door.


	2. Got to Save Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Seth's POV, I'll be switching each chapter between him and Dean.  
> This chapter does not contain anything explicit but it is Seth going to Randy's room to have sex under the orders of Hunter soo it is non-con as hell and there is talk about Hunter being a pervert so this fic isn't gonna get happy anytime soon but I hope you enjoy it!

Seth’s hand froze just as it was about to knock on Randy’s door. God he didn’t want to do this. He wanted to be curled up in bed beside Dean, listening to the older man snore softly beside him. But when the boss gives you and order you obey it. He knocked before he could talk himself out of this and get in anymore trouble. Randy answered quickly just in a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips, in his hand he was holding a tumbler of what he assumed was scotch. Randy already reeked of booze. Seth followed him in and sat on the bed waiting for Randy. The other man seemed off tonight, very off. This could end badly for Seth. Randy’s mood were unstable at best and he has been on the receiving end a few times of one of his bad moods.

“Do you like being in the Authority?” He finally broke the silence as he refilled his glass. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I what all of this?” He lied easily, watching as Randy flopped down in the arm chair.

“ No, I don’t fucking mean on tv. Being Hunter’s new plaything, do you like it?” He asked again furrowing his brow as he looked down at the glass.

“It be worse.” He shrugged. It has gotten better than the first time when he was falling down drunk. He just kind of goes into his head during sex with anyone but Dean. He just goes numb and waits for it to be finished.

“ You know, he’ll get tired of you pretty quickly. He didn’t want you at first, he wanted Ambrose first. He likes them crazy” Randy shrugged moving to sit on the bed. Seth’s breath caught in his throat at the idea of Hunter being anywhere near Dean, he felt sick. “ He likes them young.”

“You were one of them weren’t you?” He asked looking down at his hands, he really needed them to stop shaking, the shaking in his hands has gotten worse since this all started.  
Seth fucked up, Randy looked over at him with steely eyes, the muscles tensing in his jaw. Seth never knew what would set Randy off and tonight he set him off again. He got off of the bed and started pacing.

“What you think I’m some bitch? You think I fucking bend over and let Hunter fuck me when he gets tired of your ugly ass?” He spat training his eyes on Seth. He knew better then to talk back to Randy when he got in his moods but that seemed to just make him madder. “ Get up slut and bend over.” He pulled off his sweat pants and kicked them away. Seth sucked in a shallow breath before getting up off the bed. It was too slow for Randy’s liking, the older man back handed him hard across the face. He could taste blood in his mouth but everything seemed to go numb after that when Randy’s big hand forced Seth down and ripped his pants down roughly, thrusting in not hesitating for a minute.

\--  
Seth was tossed out of the room the second everything was over. Randy didn’t even give him time to get dressed. He just tossed him out like a piece of trash. At least it was late enough the hallway was empty, god he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He managed to get his jeans back on before sinking down on to the floor. He could do this, he could survive this. The idea of Dean being in this position made him sick. He had to protect him, he knew about Dean’s past and if he was in Seth’s position he would have been long gone. Seth knew he could do this, he couldn’t fuck up now. No one would take a whore like him back. He still didn’t know how Dean still could be around him.

“Seth? Shit brother.” 

Seth looked down the hallway and froze. It was Roman, the large Samoan man looked shocked, Seth pulled on his shirt to cover the marks on his back but he knew he smelled like sex and looked like shit. A split lip and the almost dead look in his eyes were hard to hide.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” He asked squatting down in front of Seth, his warm brown eyes were so filled with worry. God, he did not deserve the look that Roman was giving him. He fucked his friends over without much thought, he was a sellout, a liar and a whore but Roman looked at him like he was still his baby brother. That broke Seth, he launched himself into Roman’s arms and just sobbed, all the tall Samoan did was pull him close and ran a hand up and down his back trying to calm him down. “ Kid, you gotta breathe for me. You’ll get yourself sick if ya can’t catch your breath.” He murmured in a soft voice.

It took Seth a good few minutes until he got his breathing back to normal. Roman did stop rubbing his back and murmuring soft praises in his ear. Seth finally pulled away and ran a hand through his hair before laughed softly.

“ God, I’m so sorry Roman. That was embarrassing, can we pretend none of that happened.” Seth tried to get that steely determined look back on his face but he knew the other man just saw right through all of it. He never talked to Roman about what was going on with Hunter and Randy but he’d be lying to himself if he thought Dean never said anything, the only thing he didn’t want was pity from the Samoan. He never wanted fucking pity,

“ Does this have something to do with you coming out of Randy’s room half naked?” He asked his fingers still carding through Seth’s hair. “ You are in over your head Seth. Why won’t you let us help ya? I want to help you and I know Dean does too.”

“Rome, you wouldn’t understand.” Seth said his voice cracking slightly. “ I can do this, I know I can. I don’t want you and Dean getting messed up in this. You guys are my brothers and I’m protecting ya.”

“ Seth, we don’t needed to be protected. You are doing a good job at protecting us, I’m not gonna deny that but kid you aren’t looking good.”

The emotion in Roman’s voice made Seth’s eyes start to burn once again. He just needed to get back in his room and sleep. Seeing Roman just made everything hurt more. He pulled himself up off the ground and wrapped his arms around himself trying to sound strong. Roman still had the worried look in his eyes as he pulled himself up off the ground.

“ I’m doing okay Rome. I’ll fix things. I’ll be okay.” He leaned up and gave Roman a kiss on the cheek. The other man sighed softly and nodded giving Seth one last squeeze.

“ Brother you know when you want some help carrying this burden then remember I got your back.” He murmured softly before letting Seth go. 

He didn’t look back when he started walking away from Roman. He couldn’t get him involved with the mess he was in. Roman had such a chance of being the next big star and Seth wasn’t going to fuck that up for him. His room was dark by the time he finally made it there. Jamie was crashed on the bed and Joey was on the couch. By the empty bed there was a water bottle and some food they must have ordered for him. He was not close to the two other men but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t care about them, they have never been anything but kind. He shook his head softly before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Mirrors were something Seth has been trying to avoid for months now. He hated looking in the mirror and seeing the whore he knew he was. He caught a glace when he stripped off his shirt to get in the shower. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles that never seemed to get better and the marks on his chest from Randy made him want to puke. He did not look like the man who was the big baddie on tv every week. He dug his nails into his palm hard enough to draw blood before breathing again and turning on the shower. The water was up as hot as it went and Seth stood under the stream until his skin felt like it was falling off. It made him feel almost clean again, almost.

He pulled on a pair of loose shorts and quietly got into his bed, praying for sleep to come quickly. Only after hours of tossing and turning, he finally fell to sleep. Sleeping was the only solstice, he had. His dreams were always of Dean and it was the only time he ever felt at peace but the peace never lasted long and Seth knew things were just going to keep getting worse.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is abit more fluffy...Not very fluffy but fluffier then the first two. It also has big brother Roman not taking Dean's shit

Dean hated getting up early to work out. He really really hated it. He managed to roll out of bed to get to the gym at a decent time for once. The small gym just down from the hotel was already pretty busy from the wrestlers who needed to get in the morning work out before the next taping. He saw an empty treadmill beside Roman and hopped on it. He watched the big man ran with a frown on his face, something looked off about Roman, his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was pinched into a flat line. Dean leaned over and pulled out one of Roman’s headphones before he started a slow jog himself.

“ It’s way too early for you to be harassing me Dean.” He grumbled even though Dean knew he wasn’t really mad.

“ Come on brother. Looks like someone pissed in your protein powder.” Dean remarked as he watched Roman slow his treadmill down and stand on the sides. He looked over at Dean and kept that frown on his face.

“ You see Seth lately?” Roman asked pulling out his other headphone. Dean swallowed hard and looked around making sure no one else was paying attention to them.

“You know I have, I beat his ass on tv each week.” He said even though he knew that wasn’t what Roman meant.

“Dean don’t you start that.”

“Fine, we slept together last night, it has been awhile. He has been trying to stay away from me I guess.” Dean sighed taking a drink out of his water bottle. Ever since they started this little dance four years ago, Seth has tried to stay away. He was always so worried about what everyone thought, where Dean never has cared about what anyone says about him. The only time Seth didn’t try to stay away was in the hay day of The Shield when it wouldn’t be weird for them to be together anyways but other than that and the first time they got together, things only happened when Seth gave up trying to keep away.

“You know he’s also with Orton right?” Roman had a careful look on his face like Dean would go crazy at the idea.

“ He does what Hunter tells him to do.” Dean told him running his fingers through his curly dirty blonde hair. “ I’ve tried to talk to him about before but then he gets mad and doesn’t talk to me so at least he will still talk to me.”

“Dean come on man. I know you aren’t stupid but that sounds stupid.”

“We aren’t boyfriends Ro. I can’t tell him what he can’t do.” Dean huffed almost annoyed at Roman. He knew the big guy was trying to fix things like he always does but this he couldn’t fix by acting like big brother Roman.

“ Dean you didn’t see him sitting in the hallway not even half dressed and his lip split wide open. He wouldn’t say anything to me he just cried. I’ve never seen him cry like that.” 

That made Dean stop his treadmill, he cracked his neck and huffed. He used to bring it up a lot after he found Seth bleeding in front of his hotel room but it always ended in a fight. Seth was stubborn as hell and so was Dean so when they got at it, it never ended very well. So Dean just stopped fighting with him about it. He knew it was not how they should deal with it but he never was taught how to properly deal with his emotions. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on his collar bone and frowned even more before finally talking again.

“He said they don’t hit’em.” Dean knew he sounded so pathetic and he hated that but what was he going to do when the boss was the one at the center of all of this he had no one to go to. He just held on to the hope that Seth knew what he was doing. That hope dimmed after every encounter they had but Dean couldn’t fix this, he wanted to but he couldn’t and it made him mad.

“ Dean, I know you are trying but this is not going to end well and you know that.”

“I know, just if I keep an eye on him I can help him.” Dean shrugged again really just waiting to go back to bed but Dean knew he needed to get his work out in. He has tried so hard to get in the shape he is in now. It means working out every day, not eating cheap shit and a lot less drinking then he is used too. It keeps him focused and all of his nervous twitching and pacing down to a more manageable level.

“ I’m just worried about both of you.” Roman said slapping his on the shoulder before putting his head phones back in and going back to running. Dean followed suit, the sooner he was done meant the sooner he could do something more entertaining than this, mainly sleeping.

About forty minutes into his run on the treadmill, he saw Randy and the stooges walk in with Seth trailing behind them. Randy was grinning and talking to some of the divas that were working out. The stooges just kept looking back at Seth who went over to a treadmill to start running. He glanced over at Dean and Roman giving them a small smile. Dean saw how swollen his lip was and as much as he wanted to keep calm he couldn’t. He gritted his teeth and turned off the machine. The relationship he has with Seth is a strange one but Dean is protective of the younger man and even though Seth has already been through hell, seeing marks on him changes something in Dean.

He really does try to stay out of Seth’s business in regard of what happens with the authority but he couldn’t handle this. He walked over to Seth and hit the emergency stop on the treadmill he was on causing the other man to stumble forward almost falling off the machine.

“What the hell Dean?” He snapped pulling out his headphones. He could hear the loud sounds of obscure punk music and he really did smile at that. “What do you want?”

“ We should have a steam.” Dean said running his hands through his sweaty hair. He wanted to get Seth alone even though the man just got here. “ Alone.”

“Randy’s here Dean..He’ll tell Hunter.” Seth whispered looking behind him at the man flirting with Diva’s that were way too young for him.

“ I’ll make something up if he asks.” They both looked over at Joey when he spoke, he grabbed a towel and got on to the machine Seth was on. “Just go now while he isn’t paying attention.”

Dean nodded and grabbed Seth’s arm gently and pulled him over to the steam rooms. There were a bunch of rooms and Dean pulled him to the last one at the end of the hall. Once they got in he locked the door and placed a towel over the small window. He looked Seth up and down before reaching out and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close to his chest placing a gentle kiss on his lips, trying not to hurt it anymore.

“Didn’t get enough of me last night?” Seth joked softly as he reached up too run his fingers through Dean’s hair giving it a light tug. Dean let out a small huff and leaned forward to bury his head in the crock of Seth’s neck breathing in the scent of sweat and that girly mandarin body wash he always brings with him. “ You talked to Roman didn’t you?”

“ Ya know, big brother Roman has to try to make sure we don’t end up like Romeo and Juliet and kill ourselves.” Dean chuckled against his neck even though it really was not fucking funny. Nothing about this is even kind of funny.

“Star crossed lovers, I do kind of like the sounds of that.” Seth’s fingers ran through his hair slowly over and over. “Do you think we will end up better than them?”

“Shakespeare can suck my asshole.” Dean murmured placing a few kisses on the tan column of Seth’s neck. He pulled away and looked into those soft warm eyes before kissing him lightly on the lips again. “He don’t know shit about anything.”

“Shit was easier when we were in development.” Seth smiled slightly his hands sliding down Dean’s back.

“You were scared shitless about getting caught then too.” Dean let out a rough chuckle at the memories like almost getting caught fucking in the supply closet.

“ Not all of us give zero fucks about what people think of us Dean. You can get away with it the rest of us can’t.” Seth’s voice got soft again looking up at the ceiling. “ Don’t wanna end up being like Darren and only having a job cause I’m queer.”

“I know ya don’t Seth.” Dean cupped Seth’s cheek and ran a thumb over cheek bone. “ I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do but I hate the fact you think you have to do this.”

“Better me then someone else Dean. I can handle this.” Seth said closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Dean wanted to do this forever, just hold the younger man close and protect him. Seth is stubborn though and he won’t accept help until he asks for it. “ I should get back out there. We should try to keep some distance for awhile, I don’t want one of them too start wondering where I am.”

“What ever ya want Rollins.” Dean grinned only the way he could before giving him one last kiss. Distance never worked for them. Seth liked to pretend it would but Dean knows him better than that, he has known Seth inside and out for the better back of five years now. They are in each other’s head and no amount of distance would change that. “You be good alright, you don’t want Rome worrying about you. He is like a mother hen. A big fucking mother hen.”

Seth laughed which did make Dean smile, it was the realest laugh he has heard from the other man in months now. He ran one last hand through Seth’s hair. He wished things were different between them, he wished they could be together and everyone else can kiss their ass but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. Romeo was just going to watch Juliet from a distance and steal kisses off the balcony. Dean may have never read the story but he knows the ending and he was not going to let that happen. He couldn’t lose Seth completely. They would have to kill Dean first.


	4. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gets alot more depressing with Seth...Brock is introduced and he is not a good guy. Poor Sethie, the next two chapters are alittle better for Seth. He gets some more comfort from Dean soon but it isn't over in the slightest sooooo enjoy.

Not surprisingly Randy didn’t notice Seth was gone and at least the sweat from the steam room made him look like he had been working out the whole time. Randy could really careless that he was even there, only really paid attention when he wanted something to put his dick in. They were all getting ready to leave when he snuck out to the main area of the gym so he just followed them around once they left the gym. They needed to get to the arena because Hunter should be back and he liked having a group meeting before tapings and everyone had to be there. No excuses. Seth hated them. He just kept quiet and pretended to listen to Hunter and Stephane prattle on about things Seth really didn’t care about. Being in a small room with the rest of the Authority made his skin feel like it was too tight.

Seth, Randy and J&J were the first ones in the locker room. They had about twenty minutes before everyone else should get there and Seth really tried to ignore that look Randy had on his face. That look always meant trouble. He watched Randy drop down on one of the couches his legs spread obnoxiously wide, smirking over at Jamie and Joey.

“ You two should go get me something from catering and not come back for twenty minutes.” He said licking his lips as he looked over at Seth. “ Me and Rollin’s have something to chat about.” 

Seth looked back at Jamie and Joey and the younger of the two looked like he wanted to protest. Seth just shook his head slightly, he didn’t want them to get in trouble. He wouldn’t get fired but he knew the stooges could be gone without a second thought. Joey just gave him a sad look as they both left the locker room. Seth flinched when he heard the door close behind them.

“ Alright princess you should come on over.” Randy said motioning to the spot between his legs. “ No walking. Crawl over.” He grinned when Seth stood up off the couch. His face flushed red as he dropped to his knees and crawled across the room over to where Randy was sitting. Seth has done many embarrassing things in his short time with the Authority but the fact he didn’t even try to protest any more made him sick. He sat back on his heels seated in between Randy’s spread legs. “ Don’t know what you are waiting for princess. Gotta make that pretty mouth useful.”

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat and reached up to unzip Randy’s jeans, the man wasn’t wearing any underwear and was already half hard after just making Seth crawl across the floor. He got off on the embarrassment Seth felt, the more abuse he threw at him the harder his dick got. Randy’s hand pull his hair off his face in a tight fist and pull him closer to his lap, his face right next to him. Seth let out a shaky breath before leaning down and sucking Randy down. He just needed to get him off before anyone else showed up. He couldn’t handle an audience right now.

The tight fist in his hair was controlling the pace, it was fast and hard and all he could do was cover his teeth because if he bites him, he gets smacked in the face again. “Ya bitch gag on it.” The voice above him spat as Seth started choke. That seemed to spurn Randy on more pushing Seth’s head down harder, his nose brushing the wirey hair at the base of his dick. He started laughing even more as he pinched Seth’s nose with his free hand. Spots were dancing infront of his eyes and that’s when he started fighting, digging his nails into his denim covered thigh just trying to get him to let him up to breathe. He was roughly pushed away from Randy without any warning, he sprawled back on his ass, spit hanging from his lips as he tried to stop coughing. Once the blood stopped rushing to his ears, he realized that they were not alone in the locker room. Randy was talking to someone, he looked behind him and all he saw was a long pair of dress pant covered legs. 

“ The little princess chokes on a dick pretty well. Come on old man don’t be such a prude.” Randy chuckled grabbing Seth’s chin and tilting his head up. He finally saw who the legs belonged too, it was Glen. He never paid much attention to Seth, never put his hands on him and never really did anything wrong by him. But that look in his eyes made Seth flinch. His blue eyes were cold.

“ Orton get your dick back in your pants and go and see where Hunter and Stephane are.” Glen said his eyes still down on Seth.

“Alright, don’t bruise him up too much” Randy smirked finally letting go of Seth. He gave him a tap on the cheek and tucked himself back in his jeans before smirking at the much taller man in the room. Seth didn’t move until he heard Randy leave, he wiped the spit off his lips and turned to look at Glen still on his knees.

“I’m not gonna touch you kid. So you can get up off your knees.” He said handing him a water bottle. Seth took the bottle and sat back up on the couch training his eyes on his knees. “ I would have bit that little pricks dick off if I were you.”

“ That wouldn’t have ended well.” Seth took a sip from the water bottle his voice sounding rougher then it usually does. “ Why did you stop him?”

“ I try to mind my own business, I only got a few years left then I’m out of this place but that kid has been an asshole since day one.” The man usually called Kane sat beside him on the couch stretching out his long legs. “ And a few years ago he was the one sucking dick to get a push. Plus I over-heard Jamie and Joey. I thought you could use a break.”

“Thanks.” Seth said screwing the lid back on the water and leaning back in the couch. “I’m not sucking his dick to get a push.”

“Then you just like sucking dick that much?” Glen looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“ God no..I…I guess I am just sucking dick for a push. When I joined the authority there was nothing in the contract about sucking dick.” Seth said almost surprising himself. When he is trying to defend himself to Dean, he makes up every excuse in the book to defend his behavior, but for some reason he feels like he could say anything to Glen even though they have barely ever said five words to each other outside of the ring. “ I can handle this, it’s better me then some rookie.”

“Or Dean?”

Seth looked at him with wide eyes as his cheeks turned red. He knew it’s stupid to think that no one had any idea about the weird on again off again relationship he had with Dean. He wouldn’t call them boyfriends but he knew they were something. Being together for almost five years was a little much too just call themselves fuck buddies. They were something, what he had with him was nothing like what he has had in the past.

“Dean would have bit his dick off.” Seth laughed softly as the door opened and the rest of the Authority came in all talking. Two people were following the group that really do not belong at an Authority meeting. It was Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. Paul was busy talking to Hunter and Stephanie, barely acknowledging Seth sitting on the couch with Glen. 

That didn’t worry him.

Randy talking to Brock worried him.

Brock smirking over at him worried him.

The fact that Jamie and Joey looked pale worried him.

Seth pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to ignore that panicking voice in his head and pay attention to Hunter who was introducing the newest member of the authority Brock Lesnar. Seth zoned out after that his fingers tapping a nervous pattern on his leg mirroring the telltale nervous behavior that he always sees in Dean. He may not trust most people that he surrounds himself with but Brock Lesnar has always made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He has an evil look in his eyes and those eyes haven’t left Seth since he came in the room.

Thankfully, the meeting didn’t last long and Seth just paid attention when he had too, not drawing any more attention to himself then he needed. The second it was over J&J came over to where he was sitting both still looking more than slightly worried.

“ Alright everyone should start getting ready tonight. Make sure the princess is ready to go.” Hunter said smirking at Seth. “ Glen and Paul you come with me, we got some last minute script changes we need to go over.” 

The big man looked down at Seth one more time and gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting up and following Hunter, Stephanie and Paul. This left Seth alone with the stooges, Brock and Randy. He was at least calmed slightly by the fact the show was soon so nothing was going to happen to him. The look Brock was giving him still freaked him out.

“Why so scared Princess? You always look so spooked.” Randy said with a mocking laugh. “ I didn’t even get to have any fun with you today since Glen stuck his damn nose in my business. You look so cute on your knees with a cock in your mouth. You should give the newest member of the Authority a welcome to the family gift.” He walked over and fisted a handful off Seth’s hair making him stand up with a sharp pull, he had to move or get his hair ripped out by the roots.

“He does have a pretty mouth.” Brock chuckled grabbing Seth’s chin roughly when he got close enough, he could feel bruises almost starting to form at least his stubble would cover it. He tried to keep his breath even, panicking would make things worse and if he spaced out he wouldn’t know what was going on. It was too damn close to show time for him to get spacey again. He didn’t have time to protest, two thick fingers were shoved in his mouth, gagging him. “ Suck slut.”

He could hear his heart beating in his ears as like the good boy he was he started sucking on the fingers. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the fingers belonged to Dean. He could almost hear him whispering in his ear, telling him he is so good and perfect for him. Dean knew how to get him squirming after just a few words. Dean knew just how to take him apart but make it so good. He didn’t feel dirty after being with Dean, it never hurt with Dean, and he never spaced out when he was with Dean. It was good then. When he was with Dean he never seemed too lose hours with no memory of what happened to him. It never took him too long to figure what happened. It hasn’t happened with Dean yet, god he hopes he is never that fucked up that it happened with Dean.

Going away was an easy thing for him. Coming back was harder, it was like he was drugged. He only barely noticed the fingers being pulled from his mouth and the big hand shoved him roughly to his knees. Pain usually was want brought him back, his knees slamming down on the tile made the fog seem to life just abit. He shook his head trying to shake away the cobwebs. That’s when he heard voices behind him arguing.

“Randy he needs to get in hair and makeup. We don’t have time for this.”

“Joey you should know by now to shut the fuck up.”

“No, it’s our job to get him ready for the show which is more important than you guys getting your cocks sucked. Hunter will be pissed if he isn’t ready.”

“ You are getting way out of fucking line.”

“If you or Brock want your dicks sucked go find a ring rat because Seth needs to get ready.”

He felt a different hand on his shoulder pulling him up away from Brock. Joey was glaring angrily at the other two men, not backing down in the slightest. Seth was almost confused as he looked back at the bald man.

“ Alright Mercury. Don’t think I’m going to forget your attitude.” Randy smirked glaring at him before laughing. “Come on Brock, we can chat a little more in catering.” No one moved until the locker room door closed behind Randy and Brock. Once they were alone Joey finally let out the breath he was holding.

“Why did you do that?” Seth finally asked once Joey let go of his arm. He looked over at Joey and Jamie, the youngest of his security team looked almost embarrassed.

“ That look on your face when Brock shoved you down to your knees..It was like you weren’t ever here anymore. I haven’t seen a look like that in years..I never did anything about it then but I can do something about it now. I don’t want you turning out like Johnny.” Joey shrugged handing Seth his bag. “ Get dressed we’ll wait outside for ya.” Jamie said patting him on the shoulder before grabbing Joey by the arm and pulling him out of the locker room.

Seth wanted to hug Joey, he really did but he didn’t want him to get retaliated against for standing up for him. He didn’t want people to start getting hurt because of him. But he still wanted to hug Joey tight. He pulled his hair back into a pony and sighed softly. Having an ally in this almost made his skin feel less tight.


	5. Devil on Your Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post another one so sooner but after reading the wonderful comments from Candace_X_Chambers and since I had this already written I thought I should give it too all of ya'll. So this chapter is alot lighter compared to the last one so I hope you guys enjoy it. Updates will not be as frequent after this week cause I'm back to school but I'll keep it updated!

Dean Ambrose is not as crazy as he portrays on tv but it doesn’t mean that he is one hundred percent sane. He hears voices but not in the way most people do, it’s like he has an angel and a devil on his shoulder. The angel is a Samoan who acts like the mother he never had or wanted but Roman kept him grounded. It reminded him that he was no longer that half-drunk kid who only felt alive when he was wrapped up in barbwire. It reminded him that he needed to be good. That voice seemed to win more often than not lately. The devil was a friendly fucking face, an old friend with a mean streak as violent as his. Sami Callihan’s voice did not keep him grounded. It told him to fight and claw because otherwise someone was going to take the food off his plate if he didn’t stick the fork in their hand. That voice made him feel alive made his heart beat faster but that couldn’t happen. He wasn’t that person anymore but he missed running wild with Sami. He missed his old tag team partner and best friend. 

Dean was signed two years before him and once he got sent to Florida they never saw each other. It was a change for Dean, he no longer had his partner in crime, and he couldn’t be as wild as he was being in death matches or stabbing people with forks. He had to be good and it sucked at first. Once Sami got signed they have spent more time together but still both of them had to be good boys. Some days Dean didn’t want to be Dean Ambrose anymore but his old names just couldn’t work anymore but old habits die hard. Dean was a different person in the Indies, more unstable then he was supposed to act like now. He has grown up a bit since then but not enough to be a good boy for long.

That is why Dean kept to himself in catering, it took him longer to get into character then it ever used too. He also needed to eat beside he got too far into his head. He would do that when the Shield first started, always forget to eat anything until Seth shoved a protein bar in his mouth before they walked out into the crowd but now he had to be a big boy now that he was by himself. So he was picking at some chicken and steamed vegetables. That’s the bonus about being in the WWE, they have good food at catering. Not tasty food but its good food. Part of him still missed the cheap gas station burritos he would scarf down and top it off cheap beer.

He watched everyone around him with a general disinterest until he saw Randy. He would love to just bounce his head off the catering table but he could hear the angel on his shoulder telling him to be a good boy. He took a long pull from his water bottle and almost thought about getting up and going to get dressed but Randy walking in with Brock Lesnar did peak his interest. Brock never seemed to talk to any of the lesser peons on the roster. The big man had a pretty big sense of self-worth. Dean didn’t get the hype, he has taken out bigger and tougher people before but those matches usually involved fire, light tubes or barbwire and those were not overly PG friendly. He watched as the two men just sit at the other end of the table that Dean was at by himself. They just ignored him and he attempted to ignore them by picking at his plate that ended when he heard them start to speak. Roman’s voice quickly overtaken by Sami’s voice shrieking for him to do something bad, make them pay.

“Who the fuck does Joey think he is? He’s probably fucking him too, that bitch gets passed around.” Randy snorted as he began to eat, glaring down at his plate like it offended him.

“His bodyguard will slip up, if he is as good as you say he is then the slut is worth the wait. I don’t want his too loose. I like it tight, he would probably look pretty when he cries.” Brock chuckled his voice making the hair stand up on Dean’s neck.

Dean tapped his fingers on his collar, humming under his breath. He needed to keep cool here. He knows what Seth does when he is not with him and he hates it but he does trust Seth. He lets the younger man do what he needs too. But he is not going to sit back and listen to two asshole talk about him like he is nothing but a pocket pussy. Not having someone with him to either make him leave of to keep him grounded never went well. He could almost hear Sami laughing in his head. With a twisted smirk on his face, he got up out of his chair walked over to them. Dean made sure to slide an old friend up his sleeve. He wasn’t doing this half assed. 

Randy looked up at Dean like he grew three heads when he flopped down in the chair beside him putting his elbows up on the table and resting his chin on his hands. Brock just raised an eyebrow at him almost like he was asking and you are?

“Can I help you Ambrose?” Randy asked in a snide voice looking at him in disgust. He was used to that look. He used to thrive on that look. Dean has gotten it since the day he was born. Kids with silver spoons up their ass looked at him like he was something they scraped off their brand new sneakers. He liked it, gave him another reason to get a little feisty.

“Nope. Just wondering what you boys are talking about?” He asked simply giving Randy a charming grin, though it may have looked a little closer to crazed.

“None of your fucking business kid. Get lost.” Brock said in a low voice still smirking, he wouldn’t be smirking if Dean smacked him with a bat covered in barbwire. Big men like Brock fell hard, always underestimating Dean. No one should ever underestimate him.

“No, Brock. He was the slut’s tag partner. I bet you and Reign’s miss fucking him. He gives it up pretty easy, like he was made for cock. Begging for it.” Randy chuckled and Dean did chuckle with him before slamming Randy’s hand down on the table. Before he could move, Dean slid the fork from out of his sleeve and stabbed it through the sleeve of Randy’s shirt pinning his hand to the table. 

“Next time the fork is going to go through your dick.” Dean hissed right by his ear. He kicked the chair he was sitting in before storming away, he could hear Randy yelling behind him and Brock laughing. He wanted to go back and stab another fork through Brock’s big stupid face but before he could turn around and precede to stab him, a big hand clasped around the back of his neck and drug him out of catering like a puppy. He didn’t even have to turn around to know who the hand belonged too. 

“Hey Romie.” He tried to smile but the Samoan looked angry. Dean huffed, he was ready for lecture number two of the day.

“ A fork.” That was all he said before pinching the bridge of his nose looking like he really needed a drink.

“I di-.” 

“A fork Dean. You stabbed Randy Orton with a fork.” Roman sighed rubbing his face roughly. 

“ I didn’t stab him. I pinned his shirt to the table with a fork.” He sounded like a little kid and he wanted to kick himself. 

Roman let out the breath he was holding and sighed before speaking, his voice now had that calming edge to it. “ Why Dean? Just tell me why.”

“He was sayin’ shit about Seth.” He drawled shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You two need to figure out what the fuck you are doing cause you are going to get fired sooner rather than later if you go around fucking stabbing people Dean.” Roman huffed his hand heavy on Dean’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

“They ain’t gonna fire me. The lunatic fringe is a little too popular.” Dean snorted before getting angry again. He still had the urge to do some more stabbing. “ Brock is gonna try messing with him. Said he wants to make Seth cry.” He would be lying if he didn’t enjoy seeing Roman’s face twist in anger. He may have a violent streak but Roman was almost as scary when he was mad.

“ I’ll deal with Lesnar. I just had a meeting about the Rumble. Say hello to your 2015 Royal Rumble winner.” Roman smiled softly almost looking embarrassed about the accomplishment. Dean surged forward and wrapped his arms around his former partner’s waist hugging him tight.

“ Congrats Brother.” Dean murmured burying his face in Roman’s chest. Unlike Seth who smells like mandarins, Roman always smells like leather and grass, the scent helped him relax just enough so he didn’t want to stab anyone anymore. “You deserve all of this. Proud of ya.”

“ I don’t really think I deserve it but thanks Dean.” Roman chuckled lowly pulling him close to his chest giving him a squeeze.

“ You deserve a lot fucking more.” Dean patted him on the back before pulling away. “ I think it’s almost my time to get out there. I promise not to stab anyone else…mother.” He smirked at Roman who just rolled his eyes. Dean went back toward the locker room to change into his ring gear which is very similar to his regular outfits. Gotta put on a good show just in case he does get in shit for stabbing Randy. He was almost proud of himself for not stabbing him in the face, new Dean isn’t that reckless though it would have been nice. He wouldn’t want to see what old Dean would have done too Randy and Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has commented, kudoed and bookmarked. It means so much to me! I love you all!


	6. Time is Running Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who kudoed and commented! It made me soo happy and I love all of you! So next week I'll probably be down to updating once or twice a week because mid terms are hellish.   
> So this chapter has nothing graphic but its still not good for poor little Seth but Sami gets introduced and the next chapter will have him interacting with Dean and getting alittle busy. So good for Dean and it will be one of my first real attempts at a sex scene so heres hopeing it goes will  
> anyways on to the chapter and at the end there will be a small sneak peak of the next chapter

Wrestlmania season still made Seth excited. It is every wrestlers dream and he gets to live it. No matter how bad things got, the idea that he gets to go out and entertain every night does make a difference. Not a big difference but enough of one. He needed to be in that head space, it was the last big stop before Wrestlemania, The Royal Rumble and he was in the main event. The three way with Brock and Cena. The two big boys. He did like working with John Cena, the man was probably one of the most professional people on the roster, and he never treated Seth badly. He trusted John, everyone trusted John.

He did not trust Brock Lesnar in the slightest. It has been a week since the incident in the locker room and Brock has not been within five feet of him since. A few months ago, he might have been dumb enough to think that meant Brock was going to leave him alone. He knew he was just taking his time and J&J knew that too. They have been hovering over Seth since Monday and he really just needed time by himself to get into his frame of mind to be ready for such a big match. He atleast had the excuse to go to catering, hopefully he could go alone.

“Jamie, I'm just going to run to catering and get something to eat then head over to the gorilla position to wait for my match to start. I'll meet you guys back here after the match.” He said grabbing a hoodie and his money in the bank briefcase before the man could object. He needed time to himself.

Catering was busy but no one paid attention to Seth. No one ever does, he has heard some of the rumors flying around about him and really he wouldn't want to be friends with himself either. He grabbed and apple and a protein bar, he needed something so he didn't get light headed during such a long match. That’s the last thing he needed, to pass out like a bitch after his match. 

He was about to leave to find somewhere dark and secluded to warm up but he froze like a deer in the headlights when he saw Hunter and Randy walk in with a group of rookies from NXT. He heard Hunter talking about bringing some in to see how things ran during a pay per view, he at least could barely trust Hunter. He knew the other man wasn’t going to fuck up running NXT just to get his dick sucked. Randy is the one he doesn’t trust around all of the guys he used to wrestle back in the day when he didn’t look like such a zombie. He knew they have all been around the block and weren’t stupid bright eyed eighteen year olds but everyone will do things they regret with a few false promises thrown their way. When you are offered the world it’s hard to remember your morals.

He didn't freeze though because they were here, he froze when he saw the much shorter man whose shoulder Randy's arm was wrapped around. He recognized the man almost instantly, it was Sami Callihan. He was just wearing ripped jeans and a bandana even though all the other NXT boys were in suits and ties. Seth couldn’t help but smirk slightly when he saw him wearing a Dean Ambrose teeshirt. Seth though did not know why Sami would even be here, he wasn't even on tv yet in NXT. He knew it sounded paranoid but Sami must only be here to fuck with Seth and Dean. Seth has tried to stay away from Dean and has not seen him since the incident in the steam room. He did hear about Dean’s run in with Randy. Sooner rather than later he knew Randy would retaliate but using a rookie to fuck with them, this was taking it far.

“Boys, I assume you've all met Seth before?” Hunter chuckled motioning for Seth to come over to them. He set the food down on the table and went over faking a smile.

He needed to make it look like he wasn't internally freaking out. “Ya, Ya I've wrestled half of you at one point..” He grinned as best he could. He made small talk for a few minutes not able to shake that look in Randy’s eyes as he kept looking down at Sami. He quickly excused himself and motioned for Randy to follow him. He was thankful older man, just smirked and followed him. 

“Leave Sami alone.” Seth hissed once they were far enough away from everyone else. He has only met Sami a few times but from all of the stories he heard from Dean, he didn’t think he would just hop into bed with Randy but still he did not trust Randy. He did not trust that after a few promises people would do anything.

“What's wrong Seth? You jealous princess?” Randy chuckled leaning down to ruffle Seth's hair. He flinched away taking a step back, he didn't want Randy anywhere near him.

“I know you are pissed at Dean but leave Sami out of this. He hasn't done anything to you.”

“You're fucking right. I am mad at that your mangy ass attack dog thought he could disrespect me like that. What are you worried about? You think I'm going to offer little Sami some drinks, get him nice and hammered and see what he is willing to do to be a superstar? You think he'll put out like you did? I just had to give you a few drinks and you were on your knees with a cock in your mouth. How do you think Dean is going to feel when I drop Sami off at his room passed out and thoroughly fucked. I bet he will be right pissed.” Randy placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, trying to make the conversation look friendly.

“What do you want me to do?” Seth asked swallowing hard trying not to shrink under Randy’s gaze. Dean getting mad would make this so much worse, he has only seen him angry a handful of times. Dean loses it and things get ugly. Seth couldn’t let this happen.

“Well after your little match come to my room and we will have some fun. If you’re a good boy, I'll leave him alone but if you’re not I'll fuck you then I'll go pay Sami a visit.” Randy grinned more patting him on the shoulder. “I'm in room 509.”

Seth ran shaky hands through his hair before grabbing his briefcase. He needed to hurry up and get in the right frame of mind for his match. He would deal with this shit after his match. He couldn't let someone else get hurt because he kept fucking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I may not be the ugliest fuck in the room now. Pretty sure Orton wants to fuck me.” Sami grinned brightly before dodging the water bottle Dean threw at his head.
> 
> I am so excited to write Sami, I really am and if anyone noticed the change in tags we got another person to add in. We get some Jimmy Jacobs in feature chapters..Love me some Jimmy


	7. Prettiest Girl at The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of a smutty filler chapter mainly to give yall a break from the angst. Sadly it's not Seth and Dean but it's Dean and Sami who I really think would have a friendship that also consistent of lot of kinky sex. So I would say it's explicit but not overly explicit so enjoy!  
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos they make me such a happy little person!

“I may not be the ugliest fuck in the room now. Pretty sure Orton wants to fuck me.” Sami grinned brightly before dodging the water bottle Dean threw at his head.

Dean laughed his water almost coming out of his nose. Once the show started Sami snuck away to Dean’s locker room. When he heard that Sami was coming to the show, Dean told him everything. He had to protect his friend even though He knew Sami was a little too street smart to get charmed by good looks and false promises.

“Nope, still the ugliest fucker in the room.” He said leaning over and smacking Sami on the head which just made him grin even more. Fuck, he missed the kid so much. The second he saw him backstage not dressed up other than his least ripped jeans and nice black bandana, Dean almost tackled him. As soon as he could he drug Sami to his locker room and they have been there for almost an hour now, just catching up.

“Ambrose, don't get mad that I'm the prettiest girl at the ball. “ Sami said fluttering his eyelashes.” So, you stabbed the fucker with a fork. It makes me almost miss the old days.” Sami scooted over and laid his head on Dean’s thigh. He chuckled and pulled off Sami’s bandana so he could run his fingers through the wiry black hair slowly. Sami groaned softly and closed him eyes.

“You and Rollins are banging right?” Sami asked his eyes still closed as Dean played with his hair. “You bang the big guy too? I know how you get with your tag partners.”

Dean did seem to get a little too close with all of his tag team partners. Dean hated the idea of labelling himself, he had a lot of sex with a lot of people when he was younger mainly because he was fucked up all the time. He wouldn't feel anything, he wouldn't even feel any attraction. It changed once he got in a relationship with someone. Once he got to know someone it was like a lightbulb went off and his dick got hard. After wrestling with Sami, he be walking around with half a chub after. It only took a few matches together before they were fucking in the car like teenagers. Dean likes people he gets too know and Sami just likes people. All people.

“Rome is pretty fucking straight, got a wife and kid.” Dean smiled at the thought, dean was freaked out when Roman invited them to meet his wife and daughter. Dean was not good at first impressions and thought he was going to fuck it up but no matter what he knew Roman would always treat them like family. “Seth and me started in FCW. I kind of jumped him in the shower after our match. He freaked out when I popped a boner during the match and I went to apologize and I ended up getting him to suck my dick in the shower. It's been on and off since then. He's scared of getting caught.”

“The pretty ones are always scared about being caught.” Sami scoffed pushing his head up more into Dean’s hand. “You guys fuck like we used too?” The shorter man asked with a smirk on his face.

His relationship with Sami was a wild one. The sex was rough and wild and great. He never thought he'd meet someone that made him feel the way he did with Sami but he found that with Seth. He'd be lying though if he said he didn't miss what he had with Sami. Sex with Sami was just crazy. It usually happened when they were covered in blood and barely breathing after a match. The first time it was just a frantic and sloppy blow job after more then a case of beer. Sami dropped to his knees in the dirty ally behind the arena they were wrestling at and gave him one of the best blow jobs he has ever had. Shit snow balled after that and it was great. It was bloody, violent and painful but so fucking great.

“Naw no one is as fucked as you in bed.” He laughed lacing his fingers in Sami’s hair and tugging getting a small moan to slip from Sami’s lips.

“Need an I believe in you hand job?” Sami muttered rubbing his stubbly cheek against deans thigh.

“What about an you're my best friend blowjob?” Dean chuckled lightly tugging at his hair again. Sami opened his eyes and chuckled before sitting up on his knees.

“Your boyfriend ain't gonna be mad?” He asked unzipping Deans jeans, his hands slipping in and palmed Dean’s already half hard dick through his boxers.

“We ain't boyfriends. We are something, just not boyfriends.” Dean lifted his hips so he could push his jeans down. “ plus I haven't seen ya in a while. This is like how we say hello, sucking a dick”

“Alright you don't need to sweet talk me.” Sami chuckled wrapping his hand around Dean’s half hard cock. He looked up at Dean with a shit eating grin. “Mister Ambrose if I'm good will I get a title shot?” He teased.

“Stop talking Sami.” He grinned fisting the black hair giving it a tug before the younger man leaned down swallowing him down. Dean groaned at the warm wet heat around his cock, it's been a long time since he had a good blow job. Seth never gave them and he never went looking for one. Last time he attempted with Seth, the younger man freaked out and after that it was off the table. This was fucking awesome though. “You are still pretty perfect for my cock aren't ya Sami?

Sami looked up at him his eyes twinkling as he swallowed around Dean trying to get more of him in his mouth. He knew if the man on his knees could he'd be smirking. He knew just what to do to get Dean going. He bobbed his head, swallowing almost all the way down before Dean pulled him off by his hair. Sami grinned up at him before wrapping his hand loosely around Dean’s cock giving it a lazy jerk.

“You talk a lot.” Sami remarked his voice sounding absolutely wrecked. He looked up at Dean with half lidded eyes and a lazy smirk.

“You miss it. You slutting around in NXT yet?” Dean asked tugging at his hair causing Sami to groan again. 

“Naw, everyone is so afraid of being found out. No one wants to fuck with little old Sami, nearly pulled my dick off jacking it off so much.” He groaned when the hand in his hair pulled again. 

“Hop up, I’ll take care of ya Sami.” Dean let go of his hair and motioned for him to get on his lap. “ Pants off first. Keep the shirt on…I like when you wear my shit.”  
Sami laughed roughly pulling off his jeans and straightening his teeshirt before sliding down on to Dean lap, he leaned forward and gave him a kiss which quickly turned to all teeth, causing both of them to groan. The groans got louder when Dean wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks. Sami squirmed his lap grinding just trying to get more friction from Dean’s hand.

“ Still not as good as fucking but this is pretty awesome.” He laughed burying his face in Dean’s neck giving the skin a light nip with his teeth. Dean chuckled lowly moving his hand faster, letting on a groan. He pulled Sami up so he could get at the now constantly moaning younger man’s neck. He knew something that would get Sami off quickly. He pushed the collar of his teeshirt over to suck at the pale skin where his neck connected with his shoulder before biting down hard enough to almost break skin. Sami yelped and came over his shirt and Dean’s hand. He didn’t last much longer groaning out Sami’s name into his neck.

“Shit.” Sami chuckled once he got his breath back, he pulled away from Dean, his fingers reaching up to touch the bite mark on his neck. “ I guess this is better than pissing on me to mark your territory.”

“ Shuddup.” Dean scoffed wiping his hand on Sami’s shirt with a grin. “ Orton will be pissed when he sees you again.”

“What about your boyfriend? Won’t he be mad about this?” He asked pulling himself up off Dean’s lap to grab his jeans.

“ Like I told you, we aren’t boyfriends.” He huffed at his friend pulling his own pants back up.

“ You care about him?”

Dean scowled and rubbed his face roughly with his clean hand. “ Can’t you wait till I come down from being happy about a hand job before you ask me this shit?”

“ Do you care about him Dean?”

“ Ya, I really do.” He admitted softly. “ I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“ Then you need to stop being such a fucking pussy and figure out what you guys are. The Dean Ambrose I know never would just lay back and let shit happen to someone he cares about. Well the Dean I knew never cared about anyone so this kid must be fucking special. Now I need to go change before someone sees me covered in jizz. Good luck tonight Ambrose and stop being a fucking pussy.” Sami leaned down and gave him a kiss before turning on his heels and leaving the locker room with a spring in his step. Dean knew Sami was fucking insane on a good day but he was right. He needed to start fighting for Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters already written I just need to edit them. The next two aren't that painful but it gets nasty after that...sooo stay tuned!  
> oohh and here is a little taste for the next chapter  
> “You are fucking beautiful that’s why.” Dean murmured still running his fingers through Seth’s hair, trying to work out the tangles gently. “ You always look so beautiful.”


	8. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since I finished my mid-term today I thought I should celebrate by posting! So hopefully you all enjoy. The next two chapters are fluffy then after that every thing goes to hell, so it's just starting to get fun.

Seth never went half assed into a match, so he is not a stranger to being in pain. This is different though, he felt like he was dying. He limped into the back behind the curtain before leaning heavily against the wall and groaning. He was dizzy and achy. He really didn’t want to go to the trainers, no one ever liked going to the trainers. Seth slid limply down the wall and buried his face in his knees. He knew he just needed to get his head to stop spinning and he would be okay. He couldn’t feel this shitty and go to Randy’s room tonight. He was going to have to wrestle tomorrow and couldn’t feel this shitty. He just needed a few minutes then he would be fine. Just a few minutes to rest.

He didn’t really notice that a few minutes turned into close to thirty because he passed right out curled up on the floor still in his sweaty ring gear. He finally woke back up when he felt two firm hands pull him up and Seth let out a small groan.

“Its okay kid. You need to get checked out. You were passed out on the floor.” It was Glen. Good, he liked Glen. The much taller man wouldn’t hurt him, Glen protected him. He leaned heavily into the arms that held him up. His head felt like it was all jumbled up. If he had a concussion he was dead. He couldn’t wrestle with a concussion and if he couldn’t wrestle then he was pretty fucking useless. He just nodded slowly as he let Glen half carry him into the trainer’s office. Once he laid down on the bed in his eyes slipped closed again. His head hurt so much.  
\--  
“Seth you gotta wake up soon. You are kinda freaking me out.”

Seth huffed when a voice woke him up from his sleep. He was just so tried and someone was trying to wake him up. He recognized that voice, it wasn’t Glen or J&J. He finally opened his eyes and smiled softly when he saw who was sitting on the bed beside him. It was Dean, still sweaty in his ring gear. His right arm was hanging limply at his side.

“ Your shoulder again?” Seth asked pushing his hair out of his face, it felt disgusting and crunchy. He needed to shower.

“ I landed funny when I got tossed out of the ring, I tried to pop it back in and the refs freaked out and sent me back here.” Dean huffed trying to blow a loose curl out of his face. 

Seth knew Dean’s shoulder has been fucked up for years now, if he moved funny it would pop out on him. Dean never rehabbed it or kept it tapped up so it just never healed. It was the problem being in this business, if it wasn’t something that could potentially kill you, no one ever spent enough time taking care of it. 

“ You got any idea why I feel like shit?” Seth asked him rubbing his face trying to wake up more.

“ Concussion probably, at least that’s what the trainer thinks. You’ll have to do concussion testing in the morning.” Dean said pulling himself off the bed to go over to Seth. He held his arm against his chest tightly. He leaned down and brushed his lips across Seth’s forehead. “ You looked amazing out there, blew the roof off the place.”

“M’sorry I didn’t get to see you in the rumble match.” He murmured reaching up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. He missed him so much, Seth knew it was for the best if they stayed away from each other but he needed Dean. His head hurt less just when Dean was near him. He knew he got overly clingy when he was sick or hurt. He needed this contact, he knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him when he was at the weakest.

“Didn’t do much.” He snorted running his fingers through Seth’s black curls. “ Proud of Momma Roman though. Big boy did pretty well.”

“I wished I would have seen it.” Seth hummed opening his eyes looking up at Dean. “ I don’t know how you can be so close to me. I probably stink, all this leather never smells good.”

“You are fucking beautiful that’s why.” Dean murmured still running his fingers through Seth’s hair, trying to work out the tangles gently. “ You always look so beautiful.”

“ You are too good for me.” Seth said grasping Dean’s hand with his shaky one. “ Way too good for me.”

“ You know that ain’t true.” Dean said before pulling away when the door opened and the trainer walked in. Seth looked over and saw Dean’s face become pinched. He acted almost like a feral cat in the trainers office. He knew the older man just tied being in the trainers office to being forced to take drugs. No matter how much pain Dean is in he won’t take anything. Seth has given up talking to him about it years ago now.

“Alright Ambrose are we gonna have an easy time tonight or are you gonna cause some more trouble again?” He asked walking over to Dean to look at his shoulder.

“I ain’t gonna do shit doc. I’m only here cause the ref freaked out when I was trying to pop it back in. Just pop me in and tape me up.” He huffed pulling off his tank top slowly. 

Seth hated seeing him in pain, that’s why he kept his eyes on his lap when he heard that sickening pop and Dean’s pained groan. He was quickly tapped up, even though Seth knew he was going to rip it off as soon as he got alone.

“ Im going to recommend once again you need to get that checked out but atleast ice it tonight.” The trainer changed his gloves before turning to Seth. “ Okay kid, you gave everyone a pretty big scare tonight. Can you tell me how you are feeling?” He asked pulling out his flashlight to check his eyes.

“ My head is killing me and I am tired but that’s about it. I think the passing out could be from a lack of sleep and not eating since about noon.” Seth said sitting up so he could check his neck and shoulders.

“ You will need to concussion test tomorrow but you will probably be fine. You just need to get to a hospital if you pass out again or vomit. I’ll give you something for the pain and you should go to bed.” He said helping Seth up off the bench. “You want me to get someone to help you too your locker room?”

“Naw Doc, I’ll help him. Rest of the authority probably let already.” He looked back when Dean spoke. The blonde was carefully pulling on his leather jacket, trying not to move his shoulder too much. He grabbed Seth’s bags and motioned for him to follow. Seth moved slowly, his head still spinning as he followed Dean out of the trainers office.

“ You don’t have to do this Dean. I can handle myself.” Seth said even though he felt so damn dizzy.

“ Ya, like hell.” Dean smirked stopping outside of Seth’s locker room and pushing open the door and set down Seth’s bags before coming back and wrapping his good arm around his waist to help him into the room. “ Authority is gone anyways and you are not doing so great right now. You look pale.”

“ I feel like shit. I just wanna sleep.” Seth groaned sitting down on the bench. He knew I was a mix of everything that was finally getting too him. He was tired, he was sore and he was just burnt out. He wanted to go back to the day where everything was so much simpler.

“ Come on, you need to shower and I’ll get ya to your hotel.” Dean’s voice was solid and reassuring. It was everything Seth needed.

“ Can I stay with you tonight?” Seth asked in a small voice. Every rational thought, disappeared. All he could think of was that Dean would make him feel better. Being with Dean meant nothing would hurt. His mind was just going through a constant lop of Dean, Dean, god he needed Dean. “Please, can I stay?”

“ Course, of course you can.” Dean murmured his hand pushing Seth’s hair out of his face. “ You should get in the shower and then we can go.”

Seth shook his head leaning forward wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle burying his face in the soft black tank top. It smelt like everything he missed and cigarette smoke. Something Dean said he was giving up but it smelt like home.

“It’s alright. You can shower at the hotel. That will work too.” Dean leaned down to kiss Seth on the top of his head. “ You just got to get out of your ring gear.” He said pulling away and shoving the bag to him. Seth got dressed quickly pulling on warm and soft clothes. He was so burnt out he needed this but that small rational voice in the back of his head was screaming at him that this was just making it worse. Things will get worse. He blocked the voice out pretty easy when Dean pulled him close and kissed his temple. 

Tonight Seth just wanted to feel safe, he could only do that with Dean.


	9. Shatter Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told myself I was not going to post another chapter till next week because I was going to be productive today but after I washed my makeup brushes I treated myself with going on my computer and I read the chapters I have written for futures chapters of this and I didn't like how the next few chapters went....so I just wrote a new one and I lied through my godamn teeth when I said this chapter would be nice and fluffy......it isn't even in the slightest but to make you all feel better only like five more chapters then things slowly start getting better.  
> Well I'm done rambling and here we go

Dean was sure he must have gotten brain damage from his tumble out of the ring because not being all there was the only reason that would explain why Seth was in his room showering. He had to be imagining it. Seth had been so good trying to stay away and for Seth to be clinging to him like it was in the locker room made Dean’s mind race. He blamed it on the fact Seth was not one hundred percent, anytime he got sick the two toned man would cling to either Dean or Roman just trying to feel better. Being close to him again was a dream and he was not going to question it. God he missed this. Being with Seth felt like home.

He would be lying though if he didn’t feel like shit. Dean was sprawled out on the bed just in a pair of low slung sweat pants and a bag of ice on his shoulder. He was going to be a good boy today, he hasn’t even ripped the tape off yet. Tape was a freaking bull’s eye, it would be off before the Raw taping tomorrow. He sat up a bit more when he heard the shower turn off. He was almost not prepared for this, though he could hear Sami’s voice in his head, telling him to stop being such a pussy.

“ You look better.” Dean remarked when Seth walked out of the bathroom in gym shorts pulling his wet hair up into a bun on the top of his head. Seth looked tired as he pulled on his glasses but he didn’t look so pale anymore.

“ I feel better, my head still hurts.” He said crawling on to the bed and laying his head in Dean’s lap like it was a normal thing they did. This just felt so right, Dean didn’t want to fuck it up.

“ I know, just relax you will feel better.” He said his good hand going down to rub the back of Seth neck, his finger running over the scar on the back of his neck making Seth shiver. “ We haven’t done anything like this is a fucking long time.” 

“ I know you won’t hurt me.” Seth huffed softly his fingers reaching out to reassuringly squeeze Dean’s leg. Dean would rather die before he hurt Seth, when someone got passed the barriers Dean had up, he would die for them. 

“I’d never hurt you.” Dean reassured giving his neck a gentle squeeze causing Seth to let out a low groan. “ That feel good?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“ You know it does.” Seth chuckled softly pulling his chin down to his chest so Dean could get to more of his neck. He just laughed softly and motioned for Seth to lay down on his stomach. Dean straddled his hips and started rubbing his shoulders. “ Dean be careful, don’t hurt your shoulder.”

“It always hurts, rubbing your back won’t make it any worse.” He said pressing down on a knot right between Seth’s shoulders, making his squirm on the bed. “ I just want you to feel good.” They just sat there in silence, Dean rubbing Seth’s back until the loud knock on the door made him jump. He placed a kiss on the back of Seth’s neck and pulled himself up off of the bed.

“ Dean make sure you check who it is before you open the door.” Seth told him as he grabbed a tee-shirt to pull on. 

“Ya, ya. It’s probably Roman or something coming to gloat about winning.” He shrugged going to the door and opening it without looking. It wasn’t Roman, it was Sami. Dean wanted to vomit when he saw his friend. Sami was fine a few hours ago but he was barely able to stand now. His face was bloody and his shirt was ripped. This was too similar to Dean, he knew who did this without a second thought. Fuck he felt sick.

“You gonna let me in?” Sami asked his voice slurring slightly. Dean swallowed hard and pulled Sami into the room. He needed to figure out what the fuck happened and kill whoever did it. He sat Sami down on the bed and finally let out the shaky breath his was holding. 

“Didn’t know I was interrupting anything.” Sami mumbled reaching up to wipe some blood off his lip.

Dean almost forgot Seth was in the room until he heard the other man gasp softly. He finally looked over at him but he regretted it quickly. Seth was white as a ghost and shaking. He looked like he was about to pass out. Dean couldn’t deal with both of them, he couldn’t be the one taking care of everyone.

“Seth, you sit down on the bed and I’ll get Sami cleaned up in the bathroom okay. You just sit down.” He finally said kissing the pale man on the forehead before pulling Sami to the bathroom. He got him to sit on the toilet so Dean could get a look at the damage. Sami’s lip was busted open, his eye was already starting to swell and Dean could see a hand print starting to form on his neck. “ What happened Sami?”

“ I was still horny after our little get together so I thought I could fuck around with Orton and get my rocks off, so I went to Randy’s hotel room. But Randy wasn’t alone, Brock was with him. So I expected him to leave before Randy and I fucked so we all had a couple of drinks, I thought I knew what I was doing. I was so cocky. I think there was something in my drink because after a few I couldn’t move. I felt like everything was numb.” Sami stopped his head lolling back almost limply. “Then Lesnar tried to take my pants off and I tried to struggle and I got away from him but he smashed my head against the wall and I blacked out. All I know is that I woke up on the floor naked and I didn’t know where to go. I’m rooming with Finn and Zayn. I didn’t want him to see me.”

Dean saw red. He needed to kill someone. Sami didn’t deserve any of this, they only targeted him because of who he knew. He hasn’t felt this way in years, when he used to feel this way, hitting someone would make the feeling go away. God he needed to hit someone but he couldn’t. Fuck he couldn’t, he couldn’t go hunt down Randy Orton and rip his head off. Not with Sami like this and Seth almost passing out, he had to keep it together.

“ Okay you will stay here with me and Seth tonight.” He bit down hard on his cheek trying to stay calm. He turned on the shower and motioned for Sami to get up. “ Hop in the shower and then you can get to sleep.” Sami didn’t protest as Dean helped him get undressed and into the shower. His friend was a little unsteady on his feet but got into the shower without too much trouble. He left the bathroom to give Sami some privacy and to check on Seth.

The room was empty.

“Fuck!” Dean punched the wall hard hearing the drywall crack. Seth was gone. When he was cleaning up Sami, Seth snuck out. He wanted to go after him but it wasn’t like he could leave the man in the shower by himself. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed that number he knew off by heart and swore again when it went straight to voicemail. He sucked in a shaky breath when he heard the beep on the other line. He just prayed Seth would check his messages.

“ Seth please come back. I know what you are going to do but please come back. We can figure this out. I need you to come back please. I..I love you okay..Fuck.” He hit the end call button and threw the phone across the room. He buried his face in his hands. He needed to think of something. Why couldn’t he think of something to fix this? He didn’t move until he felt Sami’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “ Shit Sami, why can’t I fix this.” His voice cracked as he buried his face in Sami’s chest. He should be the one taking care of Sami right now but fuck his world was falling apart. The night started so good, they may have been in pain but the night was going so good. This changed everything. Dean would never admitted it but his eyes filled with tears as Sami pulled him close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm going to start posting the music that has helped me write these chapters!  
> This one is: "Jet Pack Blues" By Fall Out Boy


	10. Broken Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why work on a paper thats due in two weeks when I can write wrestling fanfiction? This chapter is where alot of the warnings come into play. I don't think I wrote anything overly graphic but I am not being nice to Seth in this one. Two more chapters then there is going to be a small light at the end of the tunnel

Seth was shaking once he got to Randy’s room. He knew this was going to happen, he thought things were getting better and this happened. This was his fault, it was his fault that Sami got raped. Dean was never going to talk to him after thing, Sami was pretty much his brother. He wasn’t much younger than Seth but he could have protected the kid better. Randy opened the door and grinned even more, he was just wearing underwear. Seth just pushed his way into the room.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Randy chuckled letting Seth walk in.

“ Cut the shit Randy. Where is Brock?” Seth asked looking around the room. He saw a smear of blood on the wall and he felt sick. Poor Sami. “ What room is he in?”

“ Why in the fuck should I tell you? Are you mad about us fucking bird boy? Jealousy isn’t a good look for you Rollins.” Randy sneered putting his arm around Seth’s shoulder. “ It wouldn’t have happened if you came to my room like a good little boy. This is on you.”

“ I have a fucking concussion Randy. I didn’t know which way was up after my match. Sami is just a kid.” Seth shoved Randy off of him.

“We were all kids once Rollins.” The sneer on Randy’s face faded as he walked over to get himself a drink. “ Brock is on room 620, go knock yourself out. I don’t know what you expect to accomplish, I can admit I’m a massive prick but Brock is a new kind of monster. The dude is a little too intense for me”

Seth nodded and sucked in a shuddering breath as he left Randy’s room. For once Seth did agree with Randy. Brock is a monster. But he needed to do this, after seeing Sami. He needed to protect the people he cared about, he would be a mess if any of this happened to Dean. He ended up on the six floor trying to get his hands to stop shaking. Seth squeezed his eyes shut and knocked. It swung open before he could really grasp what was happening and a big hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him inside. Brock Lesnar was only a few inches taller than Seth but the fact the man had at least seventy pounds of pure muscle on his made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A princess who looks like he’s about to faint.” Brock chuckled grabbing the back of Seth’s neck and steering him to the bed throwing him down on it. Seth backed himself against the head board and pulled his knees up.

“I want you to leave my friends alone. Sami and Dean have nothing to do with this. They are not a part of what I’m doing with The Authority. They don’t deserve any of this.” He said trying to steel his voice and not feel like he was going to faint.

“The thing is it wasn’t even my idea to go after either of them. They just don’t know their place in all of this. Sami thought he could run what went on between him and Orton but that’s a lie. He needs to know his place and do what he was told. Not my fault I had to get a little rough with him. Bitch said no and people like him do not get to say no. But you are a good little slut aren’t you? You won’t say no.”

“If I do this you’ll leave Dean alone right?” He asked flinching when a hand ran through his hair and pulled hard causing him to groan in pain.

“If you keep making pretty noise like that I will. Now on your knees and suck my dick cause that is the only lube you’ll get.” He said dragging Seth off the bed with a loud thud. He scrambled up to his knees trying to relive the pain in his head. Brock unzipped his jeans and his cock sprung out. Seth squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth really willing to just let Brock do whatever to get this to finish quickly. He didn’t see the slap but he felt it, almost biting through his lip. Seth could taste the blood in his mouth. “ Didn’t say to close your eyes. I want you to look at me during all of this. No daydreaming and making me do all the work. Now be a good little bitch and suck.”

Seth has always got told he was one of the most stubborn people on the planet but right now he was far from stubborn. He was obedient, he couldn’t fuck this up and get Dean hurt. He swallowed down Brock trying not to choke himself and sucked like he was enjoying himself. Dean always told him he was great at sucking dick, so perfect, so beautiful. It all ended when something he loved to do to Dean made him feel like his skin was on too tight and he couldn’t breathe. Just like it was happening right now, he couldn’t panic now. He tried to stop it but the panic sent in when Brock thrust his hips forward causing Seth to choke violently.

“ If you puke, you’re licking it back up. Don’t fucking try me.” He snapped pulling Seth off of him. He kept coughing, his lips swollen and his mouth bloody from the first slap across the face. “ Get on the bed, hold yourself open.”

He scrambled off of the ground and got on the bed. It all happened so fast, Brock wasn’t lying when he said spit was going to be the only lube. He pushed into Seth roughly laughing when he screamed out in pain. His insides felt like they were on fire, every snap of Brock’s hips felt like he was getting stabbed. Seth stopped making pained noises when Brock’s massive forearm wrapped around his neck and squeezed cutting off his air. Seth gasped and clawed at the arm but it wouldn’t let up in the slightest. His vison started to go dark around the edges but it didn’t hurt anymore as he let the darkness take him.

\--

Seth felt hands on his body, he wanted to fight but his arms felt like they were made of jelly. He limply shoved at the hands letting out a pained whimper. The hand went to his hair smoothing down the tangled curls. He could hear the dull rumble of someone talking but his head felt like it was full of cotton. He rubbed at his face, trying to wake up more. He couldn’t do this again, he had to fight back. But as he closed his hand to make a fist and fight he recognized the voice.

“Seth, it’s Joey. We are just trying to get you dressed. You gotta get dressed before we bring you back to your room. We aren’t gonna hurt ya.” 

The hands Seth felt were of the stooges. Jamie was trying to pull his shorts up and Joey had a shirt in his hands. He was laying on the floor in Brock’s room but the big blonde was no where to be found. He let out a pained whimper, everything hurt so much.

“He’s gone. He called us to get you. We just need to get you up before he comes back.” Jaime said in that smooth southern voice. Seth nodded and let them get him dressed. He sobbed when they pulled him to his feet, his inside felt like they were on fire. Pain shot up his back side with every step he took. All Jaime and Joey could do was to try to carry most of his weight as they made the long walk back to the room. Once the door closed behind them Seth could finally breathe again. 

“ You gotta get cleaned up. Do you need help? Joey asked tossing down the room key and running a hand over his face.

“No, I can do it.” Seth said softly his voice sounding wrecked from the abuse. They both looked at Seth uncertainly but let him go into the bathroom alone. He was doing okay until he got in the shower and he saw the water turn to a rust color as the blood started to wash away. That’s when he really started to cry. It wasn’t just from the pain, it was the feeling his world was caving in around him. That sense of impending doom was so intense he couldn’t breathe. He would be better off dead. Seth stayed in the shower until his skin turned bright red and the sobs stopped. He did have a barely there smile on his face when he saw clothes folded on the counter for him. When Seth got out of the bathroom it was only Joey in the room sitting on one of the beds flipping through the TV channels.

“ Jamie went to get some ice and something for you to drink.” He said setting the remote down on the bed.

“Thank you.” Seth said quietly before slowly getting in his bed and pulling the covers up. Everything hurt even more. They sat in silence before Joey finally spoke again.

“ This…This shit happened to Johnny too. I got fired before it started but he used to call me when it got really bad. He called me drunk saying he was going to jump of the balcony because he didn’t want people touching him anymore, I talked to him for about three hours before I managed to get a hold of Mike to watch him the rest of the night. It’s why he quit. He was so fucking burnt out and sick of all of this he quit. He didn’t have it in him to fight” He stopped before he looked over at Seth fiercely. “That’s why it keeps happening no one fights. You gotta fight Seth. You need to fight. You can do it without them. I know you believe that, you can be a star without them. You can tear down everything they built. I don’t want to see someone get ran out of this company because of Randy and Hunter. Jaime cares about you. I care about you and I know Ambrose would do anything for you. You just have to show the Authority that you aren’t going to let them win. Burn it all down. Make them regret the day they went after Seth Rollins.”

Seth didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to listen to Joey but he knew he was going to end up dead if he kept at this. Jamie coming in with a bag of ice for his neck and a Gatorade was enough of a distraction for them that Seth just sat there quietly until the lights went out and they all attempted to sleep. He couldn’t get those words out of his head, he had to burn it all down. He just didn’t know if he was strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you CandicexChambers and sillyfilly for the wonderful reviews! It means the world to be and thank you to everyone that has kudoed, commented and read this. This is the most fun I have had writing wrestling fanfiction in a long time and this is about my 7th year writing wwe fanfiction.  
> If anyone is interested I do have stuff on fanfiction.net under Mrs Sid The Kid...it isn't great and I like this story the most but it's there if anyone is interested/still uses fanfiction.net


	11. Kiss with a Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have almost sixty kudos and 18 comments! Ahhhhh  
> Anyways things still suck in this chapter but the next two chapters are the end of the really bad times then the boys can start to fix things! I hope you all enjoy!

Dean spent the whole night with his arms wrapped around Sami holding him close to his chest, nose buried in the soft black hair. He barely slept, every noise Sami made woke him up. Before he knew it, his alarm went off and he had to get up and start getting ready for the day. He went into the bathroom where Sami was already looking at himself in the mirror trying to survey the damage. His lip was swollen, his neck was bruised and Dean flinched when he saw the angry purple bite mark on his shoulder.

“ Morning.” Sami mumbled lightly touching the mark on his shoulder. Dean just wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “ I feel like shit, my head is pounding.”

“I know, I’ll see if I have anything in my bag for you to take.” Dean said kissing his neck.

“S’okay Dean, I have to get going soon. Zayn has been texting all morning wondering where I’ve been. We gotta fly out soon.” Sami said turning around to snuggle close to Dean’s chest. “ Did Seth call you back?” 

“No, no he hasn’t his phone is still off.” He admitted with a sigh tucking Sami’s head under his chin. “ I’ll see him at the arena. He’ll be okay.” Dean knew he was lying to himself but Sami didn’t need to know that. He would figure this out somehow. “ You should head back to your room. Next time I have some time off I’ll fly you out to Vegas and we will hang out like we used too.”

“I’d like that. You take care of yourself Dean. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sami laughed softly as he pulled his shirt back on. He kissed him on the lips softly before leaving the bathroom.

Dean stayed in the bathroom until he heard the door close behind him. Dean needed to focus, he had to stay calm once he got to the arena. He couldn’t fall into acting like the person he used to be. He hand to be a professional even if he wanted to murder someone. If he snapped and got suspended, he wouldn’t be able to help Seth or get revenge for what happened to Sami. He just turned on the shower, he needed to get his head in this. What happened last night could never happen to anyone again. He felt weak and Dean Ambrose fucking hates feeling weak.  
\--  
Dean was in catering by himself trying to choke down some chicken and steamed vegetables. He has been on edge since he got to the arena, his attempt at calming himself down at the hotel was long gone. Dean knew the Authority was already here and he just wanted to hunt them all down, he was almost vibrating with rage. He needed to work this out somehow, he couldn’t go back to his old coping mechanisms to feel better. Dean just needed to hit someone. His head was pounding. He pushed his plate away and almost left when Brock Lesnar sat across from him. Dean grabbed the fork quickly his knuckles going white. He could hit him so easily.

“ Do not even fucking try me today. I will stab your fucking eyes out. I don’t care if I get suspended I will stab you in the fucking face and then carve your dick off with a spoon and shove it up Orton’s ass.” Dean sneered all coiled up ready to strike. All Brock did was laugh and pull out his cell phone.

“Stop being so fucking dramatic. I didn’t do anything to either of your little boy toys that hurt them. Both of the bitches liked it and deserved it.” He rolled his eyes and Dean nearly jumped over the table at him.

“ I don’t care who you are. I will kill you for touching them. Just fucking wait.” He pointed the fork at him ready to stab.

“ I got a few pictures to show ya. I did have a good night with Rollins.” He turned his phone so Dean could see. It was a picture of Seth on his knees sucking Brock’s cock, another Seth on his knees on the bed holding himself open and the last was Seth laying on the carpet bleeding with his eyes closed. “I have to say he was a much better lay then Crowe and he is gonna keep coming back because I told him if he did because then I won’t touch a hair on your mangy ass head then. But I know you want a fight. I can see it in your eyes. So there is a change of script tonight, you aren’t fighting Glen. You’re gonna fight me so bring your A game kid.”

“ You don’t know what you have gotten into. Mat wrestling only gets you so far after I bash your fucking skull in with a chair. They’ll have to scrape you off the mat and then I’m going to find Randy and show him what real pain is.” Dean threw down the fork and got up. He wasn’t trying to be a good boy now. He needed to be the kid he was before he went by the name Dean Ambrose. The locker room was empty when he got there, he punched the stone wall and grinned at the pain. He hasn’t done something like this since FCW when he went to war with William Regal. This was not going to be pretty but fuck he needed this, his dick was almost hard at the thought of beating the shit out of Brock Lesnar. Dean pulled on his boots and wrapped up his wrists. He was about to leave when he stopped and ripped the tape off his shoulder, he was going all out tonight. The Lunatic Fringe was going to have a whole new meaning tonight.

\--

The feeling Dean got when he was in that ring was better than any drug he ever put in his body. The fact that he was getting revenge tonight made him almost vibrating with energy. He had a mic in one hand and a kendo stick in the other. He paced back and forth with the kendo stick on his shoulder before he started talking. “After the rumble I needed a walk to clear my head. I grabbed my hoodie and started walking and I ended up here. But I’m still angry, I’m still really angry. Every time I think I’m done with them The Authority comes back and bites me on the ass. So tonight send any of them out. Send out Kane, send out Big Show or send out Seth. Hell even send out Stephanie. I’ll fight all of you. Send someone out!” He shouted before throwing the mic down on the ring with a loud thud, his leather jacket followed soon after.

The crowd roared when Brock’s music started and Dean’s anger went through the roof again. He paced still holding his kendo stick as brock did his entrance jumping on the ring apron. He slid in and got toe to toe with Dean.

“ Come on Ambrose, drop the twig and fight like a man.” Brock sneered at him. Dean was taller than the man but the weight difference was pretty extreme. The thing Dean had though that Brock didn’t was the fact he has been fighting for his life since day one and he would rather die than lose. He threw the kendo stick down and grinned even more.

“ You are going to be my bitch after this.” Dean spat not breaking the gaze.

“ No after this you’ll be in the hospital and I’ll go and fuck Rollin’s until he bleeds.”

Dean didn’t want to hear him talk anymore. He shoved Brock and the big man stumbled back. He wasn’t going to give him an inch of breathing room, he stalked after Brock punching him in the kidneys, making the bigger man gasp out. He was cocky for a moment until Brock’s big fist came up and smashed him in the mouth. Dean’s head snapped back and he dropped hard his mouth filling with blood. He did not stay down for long since Brock pulled him off the ground by his shirt, he struggled but the ring was still spinning.

“ Not so tough now are we?” He sneer his fist going back to hit Dean again. Before his big fist connected Dean spat the mouthful of blood in Brocks face and shot his head forward to smash against his nose making the cartilage and bone crack. “ You stupid little shit.” He snarled dropping Dean again.

Dean scrambled on his hands and knees to the corner of the ring. He ripped the padding off, just exposing the metal. Dean was not a graceful fighter like Brock, Dean fought dirty as hell. He gouged Brock’s eyes, he kicked him below the belt and smashed his big stupid head on the exposed turn buckle. Things were in Dean’s favor until Brock got a hold of his right arm, the big man just twisted and pulled. Dean couldn’t help but let out a scream as his arm was ripped out of the socket. He scrambled holding his to his chest trying to bash it against anything. It wouldn’t go back in, it felt like it was barely attached. His panic got worse when Dean felt Brock grab him by the hair and drag him to the exposed turnbuckle smashing his head against it. Dean collapsed in a heap on the canvas, his head was spinning. He needed to keep fighting, he couldn’t stop fighting. But it was hard to fight when Dean couldn’t even move anymore. He pushed himself back into the corner, everything was fuzzy. He watched Brock stalking him pacing back and forth smirking even though his face was a bloody mess. Something was weird, the crowd was booing louder. He knew why when he saw someone slid into the ring, it was Seth. He looked pale but angry.

“Brock! Let him go!” He shouted at Brock holding on to his briefcase tightly in his hand. Dean felt proud of the fact Seth sounded so fucking strong. God his boy was so fucking strong. When Brock turned the brief case came up and smashed him in his face, the big guy dropped and Seth scrambled over to him. “ Oh god Dean. We need to get you out of here.” He tried to wipe some of the blood off of Dean’s face that was seeping out of the wound on his forehead.

Dean wanted to push him off and tell him to get out of the ring but he couldn’t focus. The focus didn’t get better when Brock smashed Seth’s head against his own. Things started to go dark around the edges. He needed to protect Seth but he couldn’t move. The last thing he saw was Brock dragging Seth by his hair across the ring. He tried to pull himself up but his legs gave out and he collapsed. He failed Seth again and it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was painful...anyways hope you all enjoyed it


	12. Kiss with a Fist pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not a total monster and I have this already written here is chapter number 2 of the night!

Earlier

For once Seth Rollin’s couldn’t feel a damn thing and it didn’t scare him. He felt like he was floating. It was nice to not think about everything that has happened to him the past few months. The numbness was a welcome change. He didn’t feel sore, he didn’t feel panicked and he didn’t feel scared. He just felt like he could sleep, god he wished he could just sleep. He probably got a combined total of four hours last night. Every time he closed his eyes the nightmares would start and it was always the same. Dean getting attacked and he could do nothing, he just had to watch as the one person he cared so much about get violated every way before finally getting his neck snapped. Seth groaned softly as the images flashed before his eyes. He shot up off the bench and made it to the toilet before throwing up the merger slice of toast and an apple he ate before coming to the arena.

He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. He at least didn’t have to wrestle tonight, he didn’t pass the concussion testing. His concussion was mild but he still couldn’t wrestle but the authority wouldn’t let him just go back to his hotel. He had to stay and watch the show and film some backstage stuff. They would be pissed at the fact he was sitting on the bathroom floor in a suit that cost more than what normal people make in a month. That made him almost smile. He flushed the toilet and splashed some water on his face. He couldn’t look like a zombie on TV. He had to show everyone the good little boy he could be. The knock on the door was his cue. He grabbed his briefcase and headed toward the area the rest of them were watching the taping.

“Nice of you to join us princess.” Hunter smirked over at him, motioning for Seth to stand next to him. He did what he was told and stood by Hunter only shrinking slightly when his big arm wrapped around Seth’s shoulder.

His only saving grace was that Dean was up first for his match against Glen. He loved watching Dean get into his on screen character, he ranted and raved and Seth loved every second of it. Dean was pacing back and forth challenging any member of the authority to come out and fight him. He frowned at the fact Dean didn’t keep his shoulder tapped up, he didn’t expect it but Dean getting hurt always scared him. His frown turned into a gasp when Glen’s music didn’t start. Glen was supposed to come out but he didn’t. Brock did.

This was not in the script.

"Hunter what the fuck is Brock doing?" Seth asked his voice gaining a frantic edge. The numbness was gone and the panic hit him with full force. He watched the screen with wide eyes. Dean’s eyes never left Brock, he just kept pacing with the kendo stick in his hand. He was running with it. Seth didn’t like that look in Dean’s eyes. Things were going to get bad. 

"Change of script kid just watch." Hunter chuckled pulling Seth closer. He swallowed hard and nodded. He wasn't going to freak out just yet. Dean could handle himself, Dean was tough. Fuck was Dean tough.

Brock jumped onto the ring apron before laughing as he watched Dean continue to pace. He slid between the ropes and got toe to toe with Dean. Brock said something to Dean still sneering, he just tossed the kendo stick down and kicked it out of the ring. When Brock kept talking, Dean’s face twisted before he shoved Brock hard. Dean wasn’t a small guy but Brock wasn’t human. Seth knew Dean could handle this until he saw Brock’s big fist come up and smash Dean in the face, not pulling the punch in the slightest. Dean’s head snapped back violently, falling down on to the mat. Brock grabbed him by his tank top and pulled him to his feet before he could hit him again Dean spit a mouthful of blood in his face and head-butted Brock hard.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Seth couldn't do anything but watch.

Dean was fighting back. He was fighting back hard and he fought dirty. He punched Brock in the kidneys, he poked him in the eyes and ripping off the turnbuckle cover to smash Brock’s head against it. This was a fight, not a match. He didn’t know why no one was stopping this. Dean could only fight so long until Brock twisted his arm and pulled. Dean screamed, his shoulder was back out. Dean backed himself into the corner trying to smash his shoulder back into the socket. Seth had to look away.

"Remember this Seth, you have no one but us and this is what happens when you think you can get away from us. People you care about get hurt." Hunter hissed in his ear. Seth didn't even really hear him all he could hear was Dean’s scream over and over in his head. He glanced up at the screen and Dean was bleeding badly, but he was still trying to fight. Dean would fight until his last breath. Seth’s heart was up in his throat and all he could think of was Joey's words, tear them all down. He had to do this now, he couldn’t sit back. He was going to regret this but he had to save Dean.

He loved Dean too fucking much too just sit and watch this.

Seth grabbed his briefcase and ran as fast as he could. 

He heard them yelling after him but he couldn’t turn back now. This was destroying everything he has worked for but Seth was not going to be a puppet anymore, he couldn’t just   
sit back and let them destroy Dean. He could hear the crowed booing as he ran out past the curtain. This could get him fired but he had to do this. He slid into the ring holding his briefcase tight in his hands, they didn’t seem to notice him. Brock was just stalking Dean pacing back and forth with a smirk on his face.

“Brock! Let him go.” Seth’s grip tightened on his briefcase. Brock turned around and grinned, his mouth bloody. Seth glanced at Dean, he was slumped limply against the turnbuckle burling his arm against his chest.

“What are you gonna do Rollin’s? Did your Daddy make you come out here so you could see me beat the shit out of your boyfriend?” He asked backing Seth up into the corner. “ You should let the big boys finish here and I’ll come back and fuck you. But maybe I’ll fuck Dean first and make you watch.”

Seth didn’t answer him, the sound of the crowd roared in his ears. He wasn’t some bitch who was going to let this happen. He swung his briefcase and hit him on the side of head knocking Brock over. He scrambled over to where Dean was attempting to pull himself up in the corner. His face was bloody and his gaze was unfocused. He cupped Dean’s face in his hands trying to wipe some blood away.

“Oh God Dean we need to get you out of here.” Seth said franticly. He could hear the crowd cheering his name now but he didn’t notice the cheers turning into shouts until he felt a hand in his hair pushing him forward to crack heads against Dean before pulling him back roughly, he felt his hair tearing before he got slammed into the exposed turnbuckle across the ring from Dean.

" Ah the bitch is standing up for himself." Brock smirked his nose bloody from the briefcase shot. He held Seth still by his tie feeling the exposed metal pressed into his back. “ You need to know your fucking place in all of this.”

"Fuck you Lesnar." Seth spat back his fist coming up and hitting Brock in his already broken nose. He didn’t get any offence in after that, Brock’s fist hit him in the ribs knocking the air out of him. Seth heard a crack of his own bones then, the hand went back to his hair and pulled knocking him over. Seth hit his head on the exposed turnbuckle, he heard a crack and that is when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied probably a total monster since this is pretty much just the last chapter just in Seth's POV. Soooo things move forward the next chapter


	13. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the boys are on the long road to fixing themselves. The Authority for now is in their rearview but things won't be easy. I am so glad you all seem to be enjoy this, I am having so much fun writing it, it's nearly an obsession. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this one.

It was chaos and the fans ate it up. Roman ended up coming out and knocking Lesnar out of the ring. His head felt like it was full of cotton but at least he was moving. He may have passed out briefly but he shot up like he just got a dose of epinephrine right in the heart. He knew it wasn’t going to last long but he was nearly frantic now. He used to live on the feeling that he was about to die. He was moving but Seth wasn’t. He scrambled over, on his knees blood getting everywhere. Seth was breathing slowly but he wasn’t moving. 

“Seth come on, you gotta get up for me.” Dean said shoving the trainer out of the way that was checking on Seth, he didn’t want people touching his Seth. He could fix Seth, no one else needed to touch him. He looked around with wide eyes until Roman got down on his knees beside him. Roman could help him, he knew Roman cared about Seth. His brother in arms looked pale but focused.

“Dean, both of you need to get backstage. They want to get Seth on the stretcher, will you let them?” His brother’s voice rumbled softly by his head, trying to pry Dean’s hands off of Seth’s shirt. He nearly turned around and decked his brother but the soft voice stopped him.

“No..No stretcher. I’m okay. I can walk, please let me walk. Don’t want them to see me get stretchered out.” Seth’s eyes weren’t focused on anything, he looked out of it. He grasped limply at Dean’s arm trying to pull himself up. At this point Dean was not going to deny him anything. He nodded and rolled out of the ring to help Roman get Seth out and back on his feel. Dean felt like he was going to puke and the arena was spinning, he didn’t know if he’d be able to make it himself up the ramp. At least he had Roman with him. The other man helped Seth sit up and helped him out of the ring. All Dean could hear was the fan’s cheering Rollins, Rollins, Rollins. 

“We got you Seth. They are cheering for ya little brother. They are cheering for ya.” Roman said wrapping his arm around Seth holding him up as they made the slow walk up the ramp. Roman held most of Seth’s weight because really Dean was not in any shape to be walking himself. He knew he was probably concussed also but right now all he worried about was Seth. They got backstage when things got worse again. The fucking Authority was standing by the curtains watching them. 

All smirking, like this was funny.

Like they both weren’t bleeding heavily and Seth could barely walk.

Dean lost it.

The first person he saw was Randy Orton and he just open handed slap him across the face hard, Hunter tried to speak but Dean cut him off with a fist in the teeth then another in the nose causing that big damn nose to start to bleed. Dean was nearly howling with laughter but he wanted to do more. He wanted to rip off Hunters face and show him what real fear is. What they put Seth through was nothing like what he could do to them. But he looked down at his right arm and he could barly make a fist and his left was bleeding heavily now from hitting Hunter in the teeth. To make it worse it felt a big arm wrap around his waist and pull him back a good few feet. He tried slamming his head back to hit who ever grabbed him but the voice shook him out of his manic state.

“ Dean, I swear to god if you hit me I will murder you. Rollin’s needs you right now calm the fuck down. Rollin’s needs to get to the hospital.”

Fucking Glen, why was he so god damn big.

“Let me kill them please.” Dean whined as he struggled against Glen’s big arm around his waist. He hasn’t been this bad in years. Spilling their blood would make the frantic voice in Dean’s head stop screaming for blood. He stopped quickly and his blood ran cold when he heard the frantic sound of Roman’s voice.

“Fuck! Dean!” He looked back and saw Seth hanging limply in Roman’s arms, vomit down his bloody dress shirt. There was no fighting it now, Seth was badly hurt. All Dean could do was watch as the EMT’s came in with the stretcher and loaded Seth up taking him out to where the ambulance was waiting.   
Dean felt empty. He felt so empty. He stared down the hallway long after Seth was gone. That dizziness came back in full force. His knees gave out and he nearly fell flat on his face when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder just pulling him close to the very warm chest. 

“ Dean you need to go to the hospital. Come on.” Roman murmured kissing Dean on the top of the head. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t know if he could move. He has been in this place before, he has seen friends get seriously injured and a few almost die. He couldn’t breathe right now, why couldn’t he breathe. Seeing Seth hanging there limply in   
Roman’s arms made him sick. His mind was spinning with the what-ifs, he didn’t really notice the shaky sob he let out. He felt Roman start to lead him out to the car, he knew he was hurt but he didn’t feel anything but the fact his heart was breaking. Dean Ambrose loved Seth Rollins with every fiber of his being. The thing with Dean though was the people that he loved always seemed to leave him. 

\--

Concussion, six staples, a good dozen stitches, bumps bruises and a variety of torn ligaments in his shoulder. No denying it now, Dean needed surgery, it took Roman and a few nurses to hold him down so the joint could be popped back in. Dean was in so much pain but the second the doctor came near him with a needle a long leg shot out and nearly booted the doctor in the gut. He left soon after that just leaving Dean on the bed and Roman sitting by him glaring.

“Don’t.”

“Ro come on.”

“Do not talk. I know both you and Seth think it’s a whole fucking you against the world bullshit but you two could have died out there.”

“ Hey Ro..It’s not that bad.”

“Dean shut up. Brock Lesnar raped Seth and Sami and you thought lets go toe to toe with a guy who outweighs me by atleast seventy pound and get into a fist fight and then fucking Juliet comes out and fights like hell but still gets his skull cracked open. Why wouldn’t you talk to me and we could have thought of a plan. We could have found a way to fix this shit.” Roman looked so tired and Dean felt like shit about that. Roman has always been the protector, the big brother. He didn’t even think about how this would make him feel.

“ I thought I could handle it and I’m sorry Rome. I just thought I could beat the shit out of him and it would make things better.” Dean sighed tugging at the sling his arm was in, this was so bad. God, Seth was probably never going to talk to him after this. He could have ruined both of their careers.

“ Things are gonna work out. I talked to some people and they will fix this for you okay.” Roman said his fingers running through Dean’s hair. The thing with Roman being in the main event he had some pull now but still Dean was as freaked out as he could be with a concussion. “You need to rest for a bit. I’m gonna go check on Seth. I’ll back and get ya after you sleep for abit okay.”

“ Ya, ya..Take care of Seth okay. He didn’t know I was going after Lesnar. Tell him I’m sorry I got him hurt.” Dean sighed as Roman just pulled the blanket up higher and kissed Dean on the forehead.

“ He’s tough Dean. You two will get past all of this. Both of you are too fucking stubborn to not get past this.” Roman said his fingers running through Dean’s hair one more time before getting up from his chair and leave Dean alone. He was in so much pain but the concussion made him so tired. Dean closed his eyes, even to sleep for just a few minutes.   
He could fix this if he just wasn’t so tired.


	14. Light at The End of The Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter until I finish my research paper haha. This one is fluffy and the boys are gonna slowly get better and in two chapters we have the first sighting of Jimmy Jacobs..a person who I thought I'd never write fanfiction about again..I'll put a funny story about that at the end of the chapter..

“We will not know how bad his concussion is until he wakes up but we put him on the I.V because of how dehydrated he was and again we won’t know how bad his ribs are until he wakes up but everything is taped just in case.”

“Thanks Doc. I’ll call someone when he gets up.”

The rumble of the voice beside him calmed him down even though his head felt like it was being stepped on by an elephant. Seth groaned and tried to move but the bed was hard and the lights were too damn bright. He didn’t know where he was, why he not knew where he was. He groaned again and opened his eyes. Seth tried to sit up but he was very gently pushed back down on the bed. The hands were warm and tanned. It was Roman, why was Roman not letting him up?

" Woah there Seth, don't sit up. You bashed your head pretty good."

"Rome? Where am I?” He groaned out squeezing his eyes closed again. He felt like he was hit by a bus.

“Hospital, you cracked your skull open, passed out, woke up, threw up on yourself and passed out again.” Roman’s normally gentle voice was making his head pound. “ You have a couple broken ribs, some staples in the back of your head and probably a pretty nasty concussion.” 

“Where’s Dean? I want Dean.” He groaned trying to push himself up again. Roman helped he sit up making sure he was well propped up with pillows.  
“ He is sleeping right now. He is pretty banged up too. Do you remember what happened Seth?” Roman asked handing Seth a glass of water tilting the straw into his mouth. Seth took a few small sips before sighing.

“ I remember being backstage with Hunter and them and after that nothing. Fuck, how did I get hurt?” Seth asked softly.

“Lesnar, Hunter sent him after Dean in the ring and beat him up fairly badly. You went out and got some good shots in before cracking your head open. I came out and we couldn’t get ya to stay with us so you ended up here.”

“Is Dean okay though?” Seth asked again looking over at him feeling so tired.

“He will be fine. I managed to get him to calm down to get looked at, tried booting the doctor when they wanted to give him a pain killer, you guys are gonna be out for a bit. The crowd ate it up though, screaming your name kid.” Roman leaned forward to push Seth’s hair out of his face.

“I can’t be out for long Roman. I need to wrestle. I’m fucking useless if I can’t wrestle.”

“Like fuck you are, you and Dean are both out until you get healthy again and I think you both should figure out what the fuck you to are doing. Take some time off, get healthy.” Roman pulled the blankets up around Seth’s shoulders. “ You should relax, the doc should be back soon and I’ll go tell Dean you’re doing okay. I’ll get him in here as soon as I can.” He watched his friend pull himself up out of the chair. “ I’ll be back soon.”

Seth groaned softly and closed his eyes, he couldn’t remember what happened but he could hear Dean’s screams in his head. He shot up as fast as he laid down and grabbed the garbage can from beside his bed dry heaving until he could barely breathe, his ribs screaming in protest. He was never going to forget the sounds that Dean made. He collapsed back into bed when the dizzy spells kept hitting him. He just wanted Dean.  
\--  
Seth woke back up when he felt stubble rubbing against his hand. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Dean holding his hand tight rubbing it against his cheek, he was muttering softly under his breath. Dean’s face was a mess of bruises and stitches, his light hair still covered in blood. He looked like a mess a beautiful mess. Seth stretched his hand out to lightly run over Dean’s cheek.

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” Seth murmured with a soft chuckled, his fingers scratching at the stubble.

“ Fuck..fuck..fuck.” Dean moved closer and kissed Seth as frantically as he could with a stitched up lip. “ Fuck you scared me so much. You are so stupid. Fuck.”

“ I’m okay Dean, I’m okay.” His hand rubbed up and down Dean’s back, that’s when he finally noticed Dean’s arm was in a sling. “ Your shoulder?”

“When the bastard popped it out, a bunch of shit tore…I need to get surgery.” Dean didn’t even sound angry. He just sounded so tired. Seth just reached up and pushed a limp curl off of Dean’s forehead.

“ I was so scared I was going to lose you Seth. Fuck I couldn’t lose you, I don’t know what would have happened if I lost you.” Dean placed a kiss on Seth’s palm.

“ You aren’t going to lose me Dean. I need you.” Seth couldn’t even attempt to fight it now. He couldn’t do this by himself anymore. He was just too tired to keep fighting by himself. “ I can’t do this anymore without you.”

“ You should come stay with me in Vegas. We can stay at my apartment. We can figure out whatever we are fucking doing.” Dean leaned foreward being careful of Seth’s taped up ribs and buried his face in the crook of Seth’s neck. He gently rubbed Dean’s back trying to calm him down.

“Ya of course. I don’t want to be alone. I can’t be alone anymore.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head. It wasn’t going to be easy but Seth knew he needed to get better and he couldn’t get better trying to do everything by himself. He looked up when he heard a low chuckle coming from the door way. Roman was watching them with a fond smile and two bags in his hands. He came over and sat in the chair on the other side of Seth’s bed.

“ Jamie and Joey dropped both of your bags off. You both have to stay the night but after that you are free until the doctor’s clear you guys to come back.” Roman ran his fingers through Dean’s hair making the man finally look up at him, his icy blue eyes were red. “ I’ll keep an eye on things at work. You two just focus on figuring out what this is.”

“ Thank you Uce.” Dean said softly pushing his head up into Roman’s hand. Seth just watched as everyone just relaxed back in their chairs. A few months ago Seth never thought this would happen again. He never thought he would be sitting with his two brother relaxing and not being afraid of the outcome. Of course circumstances could be so much better but at least now Seth saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo when Seth got signed by WWE I got really obsessed with Jimmy Jacobs and the age of the fall so I wrote a fluffy as hell fanfic about Jimmy getting hurt and Seth comforting him...I wrote it and I forgot about it until I was on tumblr one day and saw a tweet Jimmy sent to Seth...which was a link to the fanfic I wrote...I was so fuuucking embarrassed I nearly died and it stopped me from writing fanfics for the longest time. I have since deleted it and started writing again but I am still very iffy about writing Jimmy buut it fits well in this so its happening haha. hopefully it goes well.


	15. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done my paper soooooo you all get a new chapter! Glad you all liked the fluffyness cause well...it be gone once again. Seth isn't coping well and Dean is so out of his depth.  
> I love everyone who has commented/kudoed/bookmarked it means the world to me.
> 
> CandaceXChambers: I was so pretty excited that he read it but I was just embrassed because it was soooooo fluffy and probably way out of character for AOF Jimmy haha but it still make me excited though I still freaked out.  
> Rollinsandabrose: I really wish I kept it but it is long gone now. But Im glad you like this one!  
> SilentWhisper: Every comment from you made me smile so much yesterday!! And I'm still feel bad a few of the chapters made you cry haha! And your english is perfectly readable for me, I am always amazed of people who can do anything in more then one language!

They flew out to Vegas the next morning. Seth spent the whole flight pale and passed out from the pills the doctor’s gave him. Dean also had a bottle of pills in his bag but he hasn’t take anything yet and every bump made a white hot pain shoot from his shoulder. He would love for the pain to go away but he has been down that road before and he couldn’t slip up again just when things were getting good. The head on his shoulder stirred once the plane touched down. Seth blinked up and him letting out a groggy groan.

“ We here?” He asked sitting up slowly to put his glasses back on.

“Ya sleeping beauty.” Dean chuckled as the seatbelt light turned off and they could start getting off the plane. It was difficult, Dean only had one good hand and Seth couldn’t carry much because of his ribs. At least no one recognized them with their hats and glasses on.

Dean’s apartment was a good distance away from the strip, he could see it from his balcony but he was away from all of the tourists and craziness. He really only picked Vegas on a whim, most wrestlers stay in Florida or move back near their hometowns. Dean didn’t have a home so Vegas it was. The apartment Dean picked is nicer than anything he has ever had, it was big and pretty much brand new since he is never home. He unlocked his door and pushed it open motioning for Seth to follow him in. He went over and pulled back the curtains on the balcony to let the light in.

“Home sweet home.” Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets. He always felt awkward letting people in his home. It was something he could finally call his own. He just watched as Seth walked around looking at every little thing in the apartment. Dean had no family pictures but his mantel was covered in pictures covering his whole wrestling career. Other than wrestling memorabilia and a few old books Dean’s house looked like it did when he bought it.

“ I love it.” Seth said setting down a picture before going over and wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle. He relaxed into the touch his head falling back on to Seth’s shoulder.

“ I haven’t had this much time off in years. I think I might go stir crazy.” Dean chuckled softly before almost groaning at the hand in his hair scratching at his scalp.

“ We can probably keep ourselves busy.” Seth pressed a kiss to his cheek below the stiches on his cheek bone.

“We can once we are feeling better. You should go lay down. Doc said you shouldn’t exert yourself too much.” He looked back at him and smiled softly. He knew Seth would protest but he still hasn’t regained any color in his cheeks since they got to the apartment.

“ What are you going to do?” 

“ I’ll probably order something for dinner, we don’t have any groceries so I can go tomorrow. You just go lay down for an hour and dinner will be ready.” Dean kissed him on the lips softly.

“Look at you Dean Ambrose being all domestic.” He smirked grabbing his bag off the floor. “ Don’t let me sleep for too long.” He said before going into the bedroom. Dean went over and flopped down on the couch. He was more than a little worried about having Seth staying with him. He wanted this to work but Dean Ambrose has never done anything like this before. He closed his own eyes just for a few minutes, he just needed to relax and try to get his shoulder to stop burning. He didn’t want to take anything but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. He managed to get comfortable and relax enough to almost fall asleep but that didn’t last long.

“Please, don’t touch me. I’ll be good I promise.”

He shot off the couch, swearing loudly at the pain but he couldn’t think of himself right now. He heard pained whimpers coming from the bed room, he walked over quickly and pushed open the door. Seth was on the bed tossing and turning whimpering. He was having a nightmare muttering in his sleep as he thrashed. 

“Shit. Seth come on. It’s just a dream.” He murmured softly reaching out to gently shake Seth’s shoulder. The two-toned man woke up with a start sitting straight up in the bed, gasping loudly like he had just ran ten miles. “ Come on you’re okay.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Seth close tucking the sweaty head under Dean’s chin.

Seth stayed quiet until his breathing turned from shallow gasps back to normal. “ I’m sorry.” He finally said softly.

“You gonna tell me what happened?” Dean asked him still smoothing down his sweaty hair.

“ Nightmare, haven’t had one that bad in a while. Used to get them a lot.” His voice was shaky as he pulled away from Dean.

“ You wanna talk about it?” He got up to grab a hoodie for Seth when the younger man started shivering. Seth just shook his head sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, he pulled on the hoodie Dean tossed at him but he wouldn’t look up from his knees. He could guess what the nightmare had to do with but Dean didn’t want to pry and make Seth push away even more. “ Come on, we can lay on the couch and I’ll order us some pizza…Might as well have a cheat day since we are off work.” He stuck out his hand and couldn’t help but smile when Seth took it in his own. The twosome got comfortable on the couch, Seth laying down his head on Dean’s lap, covered in a pile of blankets even though the apartment was not close to being cold.

“You know you can talk to me Seth. I know we haven’t had the best track record with not fucking things but you can talk if you need to.” Dean told him softly running his fingers through the curly black hair.

“Can we just sit here and pretend my life isn’t so royally fucked up. Please I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Dean didn’t argue, he just nodded and kept playing when Seth’s hair until the pizza showed up. He just tossed the box on the table and grabbed the two cokes out of his fridge. Seth laid heavily against his good side and barely nibbled on the piece of pizza. He was still pale and shivering. Dean played with his hair and sighed softly, it was not going to be easy. He couldn’t do much with a fucked up arm, he just hoped Seth’s nightmare was a onetime thing. All he wanted was for the dark haired man to feel better, Dean could handle his pain if Seth was okay. If Seth was okay everything would be better. Dean swore again when Seth jumped off of the couch and ran towards the bathroom with a hand covering his mouth. He pushed himself up and followed going to the sound of Seth getting sick in the bathroom. He just held back the burls and murmured softly rubbing his back. If they could get past this things would be okay. Dean couldn’t lose Seth just when he finally got him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I am finally done this goddamn paper I am going to write a smutty one shot with some of the shield boys because gosh darn it I just love Seth's little leather outfit with those gloves haha


	16. Checked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I handed in a 3000 word paper so I rewarded myself with an update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Love all of you guys, you all make this story so great to write. Next chapter we finally get Jimmy Jacobs so hopefully I do him justice!

Sometimes Seth wished he never got signed in the WWE. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it, he loved everything about it but sometimes he just thought about how his life would have been different. More than likely he would still be in Ring of Honor and probably still be shacked up with Jimmy. He would be happy, poor but happy. Though he wouldn’t have Dean, he would have probably wrestled Dean at some point but he knew the relationship would have never went anywhere. But if he never got signed, he wouldn’t be where he is now, on his knees in front of the toilet puking up his pain pills as Dean held his hair for about the third time in a week.

“ You okay Seth?” Dean murmured placing a cool damp cloth on the back of Seth’s neck.

Seth almost laughed at that. He wasn’t okay, he couldn’t do anything without getting so dizzy he nearly passed out or eat anything without getting sick. He has been concussed before many times but this made him feel like death would be kinder. His moods were all over the place and he couldn’t sleep. He felt like he was falling apart at the seams but he didn’t want to worry Dean any more then he has been.

“Ya I’m okay. I’m sorry.” He said letting Dean pull him up to his feet. He hated how worried Dean looked all the time. He was almost surprised Dean has not called Roman yet for back up, the big man always seemed to make everything so calmer. Seth quickly brushed his teeth and couldn’t help but lean heavily against Dean with a sigh.

“ Seth you should have a shower. It would probably make you feel better.” Dean said placing a kiss on the side of his head. 

“ You should have a shower with me.” Seth said his fingers tugging at Dean’s shirt. Seth felt like he wwas out of control but he knew he could control one thing. Sex. It was the reason he was in this mess but he always got what he needed from having sex with Dean. It made him feel safe, it made him feel like he was at home. Maybe it would make him feel more normal and less like he was about to fall apart.

“You sure?” Dean asked even as he started taking off his sling and tank top. Dean was still covered in a mess of slowly healing bruises and he couldn’t do more then hold his arm to his chest but god he was beautiful. The scruffier Dean got, the more Seth found him attractive. He always seemed to fall for the bad looking boys.

“ Never been more sure.” Seth pulled off his own shirt. He could do this, if he could do this he would feel normal.

Dean’s shower was massive, it was all enclosed in glass with multiple different jets and shower heads. It was pretty much state of art. Seth let out a groan when the hot water hit him. It felt so good but what was better was seeing Dean standing under the steady stream of water, his head tilted back letting the water fall over him. Seth couldn’t help but stare which Dean noticed quickly. 

“ Hey darling.” Dean chuckled running his one good hand through his hair pushing the now wet hair off his face. He moved closer leaning down to give Seth a kiss which Seth quickly reciprocated. He needed this, he could do this. He just had to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Seth kissed down Dean’s neck making sure to leave a few marks and bites in his wake. He could do this. 

Seth dropped down to his knees carefully not to jar his ribs and wrapped a loose hand around Dean’s half hard cock. He heard Dean groan softly and a hand went to his hair. 

“ Seth you don’t gotta do this. I know you don’t like too.” He murmured down at him running his fingers through the damp black curls. 

“ I can do it, don’t worry I want you to feel good.” Seth’s heart was pounding and he started to get that tight feeling in his chest but he had to do it. He loved Dean and this is what normal people do. He licked his lips and took Dean into his mouth moving slowly, he tried to pay attention to what Dean was saying but all he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears. The voices in his head screaming about him to be a good boy and not fuck this up. Be a good boy and do what your told.

Fuck

He couldn’t do this.

\--

“Seth come on. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not mad, you are good. Fuck you are good.”

Seth frowned slightly. Why weren’t they still in the shower? They were in the bedroom on the floor by the bed, Dean was in pair short and his hair was dripping, he was on his knees his one hand franticly smoothing down Seth’s hair. He swore the last thing he remembered was being in the shower.

“ Did I check out?” Seth asked, his throat was sore and he was tired. He never did this with Dean, he had that one bit of fucking sanity left, and he never freaked out when he was with Dean. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

“ Ya..ya you did. Fuck you scared me Seth.” Dean sat back running his fingers through his own hair with a tired sigh. “ I didn’t know what to do. You kept saying I gotta be good. Seth I…How can we fix this? We need to talk about this. We gotta talk about this.”

“ Can we talk later. I’m tired.” Seth mumbled pulling himself on to the bed. “ I just need to sleep for abit.”

Dean nodded even though his face still had that pinched look. He pulled the covers up to Seth’s shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. “ Okay, you sleep. I’ll wake you up in a bit.” His hand went to Seth’s hair again before leaving the room. He knew where Dean was going to go. He was going to go out to the balcony and smoke, probably call Roman and say Seth is too far gone. He heard his phone beep about ten minutes later, signifying someone wanted to face time with him. He looked at the phone and sighed it was Roman. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and smiled at the screen when he saw his brother’s face fill the screen. Roman was in a hotel with a bag of ice on the back of his neck.

“ Hey kid. You doing alright?” He asked tossing the bag down on the floor and relaxing more into the hotel bed.

“ Dean called you didn’t he?” Seth sighed softly and ran a hand over his face.

“ He said he fucked up and he didn’t know what to do.” Roman told him that soft look on his face that made Seth relax. 

“ He didn’t fuck up. I did.” Part of him still felt so awkward talking to Roman about this because the big Samoan was pretty much his older brother. “ My head has been all jumbled all week. My emotions have been a fucking mess and I thought if Dean and I had sex things would make things less fucking jumbled but I was giving him a blow job and   
next think I know I was back in the bedroom and Dean was freaking out. I don’t remember anything and it’s fucking scary. I have never done that with Dean before.

“ I’m guessing not remember shit happened with Orton and Lesnar then?

“ It would make things easier with them. I’d usually imagine I was with Dean and things would be fine but…I’m a mess Ro. I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

“Seth, you were forced to have sex with people you did not want to and you have a pretty bad concussion. You’ve been through a lot little brother, maybe you should go talk to someone who can help ya.”

“ I’m not going to a fucking shrink Ro.” He snapped rubbing his face roughly. He couldn’t go to a shrink, he wasn’t that fucked up. Being a shrink meant he was weak and Seth Rollins wasn’t going to be weak anymore.

“ Seth, I have been to a shrink.” Roman sounded almost annoyed with him. “ I was in a bad place when I got canned from football. My life felt like it was ending, I thought I would play football but I got fried. My family made me go to see someone and it helped. I wouldn’t be where I am today without getting some help. I know you are as stubborn as hell, will you at least talk to Dean?” Seth wished his brother was here with him. He loved Dean but Roman always seemed to know what to say. 

“ I’ll talk to him soon okay.” Seth murmured smiling softly at the tiny screen.

“ You better, next time I got a couple days off I’ll fly down to see you guys. You should sleep for a bit Seth. Love you brother.”

“ I love you too Ro. You keep kicking ass.” Seth kept smiling as he disconnected from face time and put his phone back on the nightstand. 

Seth laid back down in the bed and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to talk to someone about the fucking mess that was his head right now. Talking about emotions are not   
Seth’s strong suit in the slightest and the thought of telling all of this to Dean made him even more uneasy. He didn’t want Dean to feel any more responsible for this then he already did. Seth didn’t know what to do. 

He heard the door open and the floor squeak under the footsteps, the bed shifted under the weight before he felt a warm body snuggle up against him. Dean was warm from the sun and smelled faintly like cigarette smoke. Things like this made everything seem better. 

“ I love you Dean.”

“ I fucking love you too. We can fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if any of you guys have read my other stuff I will be updating Angels losing sleep soon and I will write a porny sequel to evil vampire bunnies just cause SIllyFilly asked so nicely!


	17. Jimmy F'in Jacobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres another update since I did fuck all today and this chapter has been written for about two weeks now and if anyone noticed we now only got three chapters left after this one and I am sad. I got the next one and half of the one after that written but I don't know how to end this because I freaking love this story and all of you so much.  
> Now I made myself sad buuut we get some Jimmy Jacobs being all pretty and such

Dean’s surgery was in two days and he was really planning on postponing it. He didn’t think he could leave Seth alone overnight. It has been a few days since the attempt at sex and things were slightly better but not enough for Dean to want to leave Seth alone. He hasn’t been getting sick as much but Seth would barely still talk to him. They tried the night after the attempt at sex but Seth shut down after a few questions. He knows he is trying hard but Dean was out of his depth. Seth would either be having a good day or ripping his head off. It started early this morning, Seth freaked out at him and now Seth was staying in the bedroom and Dean was on the balcony, smoking his emergency cigarettes that he was almost out of, the pack was only a day old. He just smoked and scanned through the first few resources on the internet after he looked up ways to talk someone into seeing a shrink. Dean was starting to freak out, he couldn’t leave Seth alone to go get his shoulder done but he didn’t know who to call. Roman was busy picking up the slack since they were both out and Dean only knew one other person who was at least at one point as close to Seth as he is, he knew he would regret this greatly but he still here he was hoping that person would pick up.

“ Well darling it’s been a long time since you dialed little old me.” Dean could almost hear the smirk on his face. God this was such a bad idea. Seth was going to be mad, he has never heard the story of how they broke up but Dean knew it was nasty.

“Jimmy, I wish this was just a casual call but I don’t really like you that much.” Dean butted his cigarette out on the railing of his balcony.

“ Awh, are you still upset about the whole nipple thing? Come we had fun, I thought it was funny and you liked me well enough when I am sucking your dick.” Jimmy laughed in that obnoxious way of his and Dean did smile at that. “ Why are you calling me then?”

“It’s Seth. I don’t know what to do anymore. He not doing good.” Dean admitted softly. He hated asking for help, he thought he could fix Seth by himself.

“ I’m not sure if I know anyone named Seth. You are asking the wrong person. Good bye Dean, call me if you’re in my neck of the woods and you want your dick sucked.” 

“ You both are stubborn pieces of shit Jimmy Jacobs. I know you two haven’t spoken since he got signed but I wouldn’t be calling you if I didn’t have too. I have to go have surgery and I can’t leave him alone. He is a mess and he won’t fucking talk to me.” Dean nearly shouted into the phone as he grabbed another cigarette out of the pack. At least Jimmy did not hang up the phone, he just sighed softly into the phone.

“ What’s wrong with him?” Jimmy’s voice was soft now.

“ I don’t know. He keeps having nightmares but he won’t talk to me about it. I think it’s a mix between the shit he went through with Randy and them plus his head. He got a pretty bad concussion and I think it messed his head up.” Dean looked back into the apartment, Seth was still locked up in the bed room.

“I don’t know what you want me to do Dean, I haven’t seen him in a few years now. Isn’t there anyone else?”

“ No, you are the only one who is as close to him as I am. I need to stay overnight at the hospital and I don’t want to leave him alone. Please Jimmy, I’ll pay for you to come out. He’ll talk to you, I know he will.” Dean wouldn’t be asking if he wasn’t so desperate. He wasn’t good at this whole emotionally available boyfriend thing, this scared the shit out of   
him.

“ I can fly out tomorrow. I don’t have any shows coming up. You fucking owe me for this. “ 

“ Thank you so much. I owe you so much. I’ll see you soon Jimmy.” Dean let out the breath he was holding, still not really believing the man agreed to this.

“ Ya, ya. I’ll see you tomorrow Ambrose.” Jimmy chuckled before hanging up the phone. Dean tossed his phone on to the chair and leaned back against the wall. He jumped when   
the door slid open. Seth was wrapped up in a blanket looking tired. He always just looked so tired. He sat down beside Dean and laid his head on his shoulder. Dean set his   
cigarette in the ashtray before wrapping his arm around Seth’s shoulder.

“ I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly snuggling close to Dean.

“ I know you are. It’s okay.” Dean sighed softly and just held him close. He knew Seth was going to be mad about him calling Jimmy but he needed help. Seth was not doing well, he couldn’t do this by himself but tomorrow was not going to go well.

\--

Not going well was the understatement of the fucking century. Jimmy showed up around 9 in the morning. Part of him knew he should have told Seth because the look on his face when Jimmy walked in broke his heart.

“Fuck both of you.” Seth snapped jumping up of the couch his eyes blazing.

“ Seth come on. Sit down.” Dean groaned moving as best as he could with one good arm. 

“ I don’t need a fucking babysitter Dean and of all people you call him? Jimmy fucking Jacobs?! I may be a fucking head case right now but Jimmy is worse. He is fucking insane!” Seth shouted stomping his foot like a pissed off thirteen year old.

Dean had to give Jimmy credit, he just kept a neutral look on his face, and all he did was run his chipped painted nails through his pink bangs.

“ I have to go to the hospital and have surgery. I’m sorry if I thought you couldn’t spend the night by yourself. Seth you aren’t doing well.” Dean snapped. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut when he saw Seth’s face twist. He stormed off without even looking in Jimmy’s direction slamming the bedroom door behind him.

“Still a drama queen I see.” Jimmy said tossing his bags down and walking over and pulling Dean into a loose hug. Dean just sighed and leaned into the touch.

“His moods have been all over the place and I can’t get him to fucking talk to me. I’ve tried and Ro has tried.” Dean said as he pulled away running a hand over his face.

“And you didn’t tell him I was coming down did ya?” Jimmy asked pulling off his coat and bright pink purse just tossing them on the floor.

“ Nope. Didn’t know how to tell him. He doesn’t like that he can’t do much, saying someone was gonna come and watch him would just make him mad.” 

“ What time do you have to get to the hospital?” He asked looking around the apartment going to the fridge and grabbing a drink.

“ They want me there by noon, I have to get fully sedated and they want to keep me over night since sedatives get me all fuckie.” Dean said his good hand coming up and rubbing his shoulder. “ I’ll be back early the next morning as long as things go good.”

“Well I guess me and princess have a lot to talk about so this should be fun. “ Jimmy grabbed a drink for Dean and himself before flopping down on the couch putting his feet on Dean’s lap. “ So I wanna hear what has been happening from you before I talk to princess. Start talking Ambrose.”

Dean closed his eyes before he started talking, starting from the beginning. It felt almost good getting this off his chest. Jimmy was the first one he has told all of this and god if it didn’t feel good. He told Jimmy everything. He told him about FCW, about Randy, about Sami, about Lesnar and about Seth freaking out in the shower. Some of the weight was lifted off his chest. He just hopped Seth would find it as easy to talk to Jimmy fucking Jacobs and his stupid pink hair.


	18. Chicken Fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorites to write and it is one of the longest. This one is starting to wrap up but I do have another Ambrollins story in the work which is just a bunch of one shots in the evil vampire bunny verse! Almost done the second part so hopefully you guys enjoy that!

Dean was gone before Seth could really grasp that the only person he has been with for the past week and a half was gone. He knew he was being overly dramatic but everything has been so fucked lately he didn’t know how to handle it. He did hug Dean and kiss him before he left but after that he locked himself in the bedroom the second he was gone. He couldn’t face Jimmy yet. The last time he saw Jimmy it was a nightmare. They went from being pretty much boyfriends to never speaking again for five years. He missed him so much but god if it still didn’t hurt.

\--

Five Years Ago

“Jimmy come on get up, it’s here. Fuck the letter is here.” Seth jumped on to the bed where Jimmy was still asleep. He slept a lot of the time now, after quitting Ring of Honor Jimmy hasn’t done much but sleep and drink. That has caused a few fights between them including last night when Jimmy came home drunk after Seth got home from a taping.  
He didn’t even care now when he saw the heavy manila envelope with the WWE logo ended up in the mail box.

“Seth, I’m fucking tired. What’s here?” He groaned pushing himself up. He looked sick but Seth still thought he was gorgeous with his messy hair and smudged eyeliner. This is the first real relationship he had and he was head over heels no matter how bad it sometimes got.

“ I finally got something back about the try out.” He looked down at the envelope in his shaking hands. The try out was nearly three months ago now and he just assumed he didn’t get signed when he didn’t hear anything. “ I can’t open it. You look.” He shoved it in Jimmy’s hand bouncing on the bed excitedly.

Jimmy tore open the envelope and pulled out the papers. He read it for a few minutes before shoving the paper’s back in Seth’s hands. “ Congrats, you are now a WWE superstar.  
Now will you let me sleep?” He said laying back down and pulling the pillow over his head.

“Why aren’t you happy for me?” Seth asked setting the papers aside. Sure he was excited but the one person he cared so much about did not give a shit. Why wouldn’t he be happy for him? He almost felt nauseous.

“ Because I’m hung over and your voice isn’t helping my head ache.” Jimmy said lobbing a pillow in Seth’s general direction. This made him mad, he got off the bed and ripped the blankets off of Jimmy.

“ I got signed to the biggest wrestling company in the word and my fucking boyfriend isn’t even kind of happy. I know you have been in the dumps since you quit but why can’t you be happy for me?” Seth asked flinching when Jimmy sat up glaring at him.

“ Why would I be happy? You’ll pack up your little bag and head down to Florida and never talk to me because why would you talk to the fucking train wreck who can’t keep a job.”  
He pushed himself out of bed and stumbled out of the bedroom towards the small kitchen of their shared apartment.

“ I swear to god if you are getting a drink I’ll be pissed.” Seth said following him envelop still tight in his hand. “ It is eleven in the fucking morning Jimmy, you don’t need fucking vodka.” He pulled the bottle out of Jimmy’s hands. He tried so hard to turn a blind eye to the drinking but he was just so mad this morning.

“Fuck you Seth. You think you are so much fucking better than me.” Jimmy snapped slamming the cup down on the counter. “ You are a star now, you’ll be like the rest of them. You get signed and forget about all of the little people who carried your ass.”

“ You didn’t carry shit Jimmy. I got signed because I’m a good wrestler, I’m making something of myself while you’re drunk off your ass and pouting because Ring of Honor didn’t want you anymore. You are way too fucking old for this to be cute.” He slammed the bottle down on the counter echoing Jimmy. Even hung over Jimmy moved pretty damn fast and before Seth could move his fist connected with his jaw hard. He looked at Jimmy with wide eyes, the older man was always the most affectionate person Seth has ever met, this has never happened before. Seth’s blood ran cold as his hand went up to touch his throbbing jaw.

“ Fuck you! You are not better than me. You have never been better than me. You only got signed because you suck a pretty mean dick. You’ll be gone when they realize what a boring little faggot you are. You aren’t going to be shit without me.” Jimmy spat grabbing the bottle off the counter and brought it to his lips taking a long drink before shoving Seth out of the way going back into the bedroom. 

He didn’t even stop him, Seth only moved once the bedroom door slammed shut. Seth felt like throwing up or breaking something but he didn’t. He just threw the very few personal items he had in his bag and walked out with the envelope in hand. Seth wasn’t going to crawl back and apologize for wanting to follow his dreams. He didn’t need this, he just got a hotel and called Marek knowing his old friend would let him crash on his couch for a few days until he figured his shit out. He waited for a call from Jimmy apologizing and begging him to come back but he never got one. Not even a “fuck you, see ya later”. He wasn’t looking back, he wasn’t going to be talked out of his dream.

\--

“You hungry? I made you a smoothie, you still like those gross ass soy milk kale things right?”

Seth jumped when he heard someone talking to him. Jimmy was leaning against the door way watching him with a sad look on his face and a shaker full of a bright green smoothie in his hand. Jimmy didn’t look much older than he did last time Seth saw him, only thing different were the slight wrinkles by his eyes when he smiled.

“Ya..I do..Thanks Jimmy.” He said unwrapping himself from the quilt.

“You’re welcome.” He said walking over and handing him the smoothie. “ You wanna talk?” Jimmy sat down at the foot of the bed sitting Indian style, watching Seth with a careful look on his face

“ Not really.” Seth admitted his voice cracking as he stared down at the smoothie in his hand before taking a long drink from it. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.” He watched Jimmy’s hands as they tapped nervously on his leg. “ I never apologized did I? I was in a fucking bad place and I am sorry I took it out on you. I’ve been sober for about three years now. It took a while to get help but once I knew I needed help..I got it.”

Seth just gave him a watery smile, he still cared about Jimmy so much. He was his first love. Seeing his just brought back so many things that he thought he forgot about. Their break up was mess and painful and though Seth knows he is happy with Dean, he always held a spot in his heart for Jimmy. He launched himself at Jimmy knocking both of them down on to the bed. He buried his face in his shirt and et out a shaky sigh. Jimmy smelt exactly the same as he did all those year ago.

“ You’re okay Seth.’ Jimmy murmured running his hand up and down his back. “ I know you are having a shitty fucking time right now but I know things are gonna get better. I know Ambrose cares about you a lot. I care about you too. You need to let someone in though, you can’t keep doing this by yourself. You have been so strong but you gotta talk to someone.”

“ I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m just so angry all the time, either that or I’m bawling. My head is just a mess and I know Dean is trying to help but fuck he just always looks at me like I am about to fall apart.” Seth rambled his face still buried in the soft fabric of Jimmy’s shirt.

“ But you won’t talk to him about it?” He asked simply his hand still moving trying to relax Seth.

“I don’t know where to start. I just don’t know.”

Jimmy made a humming noise before pulling both of them up and off the bed. He kept a firm hand on Seth’s arm and drug him to the bathroom, only stopping to pull a few random bottles out of his bag. Seth watched him with a curious look on his face as Jimmy just started filling the big jet tub with water.

“What are you doing Jimmy?” He asked still watching as Jimmy started pouring the bottles into the tub.

“ We are having a bath, then we are going to dye our hair, paint our nails and you are going to start talking cause Seth Rollins isn’t some fucking pussy.” He said simply as the tub started filling with bubbles. “ So get naked.”

Seth knew not to protest and started to pull off all of the layers he was wearing. He hasn’t changed much in the past week, just sitting in the bedroom all bundled up even though it was very warm outside. He did almost protest when Jimmy started getting undressed but the look he shot Seth kept him quiet. The tub was massive so it fit them both, Seth leaning back against Jimmy’s chest. Nothing about this felt sexual to him, he just needed comfort. He closed his eyes between Jimmy’s heart beat and the hot water he felt like he was light as a feather.

“Ambrose told me most of what he knew before he left and you know I really wanted to fly wherever the fuck WWE is taping today and stab some people with a railroad spike. Make them my bitch.” Jimmy murmured his fingers playing with Seth’s hair. “Then string’em up like that chicken fucker Briscoe.”

“ I still don’t think either of them ever fucked a chicken Jimmy.” Seth laughed, pretty much the first laugh he has had in a week now. It felt good though his ribs were still sore.

“You can never change my idea that Mark or Jay have never at least tried to fuck a chicken. It was that or fuck each other and I don’t see that happening so it must have been a chicken.” Jimmy laughed harder before leaning down to place a kiss on Seth’s shoulder. “So, you ever fuck the big Reigns kid? He’s pretty hot, in like the pull your hair and you can’t walk for a week type of way.”

“ Nope, not even. Didn’t even think about it, he is like the annoying older brother I never wanted…Only fucked Dean.” Seth let out a soft sigh. He wished he only ever slept with Dean.

“Who else?” He asked his fingers trailing up and down Seth’s arm. He didn’t know if he really wanted to start talking about this with Jimmy but fuck if Jimmy didn’t make him feel so safe.

“Randy most of the time, probably two or three times a week. I only slept with Hunter a few times but he would watch Randy fuck me, tell him what to do and shit. I was only with Lesnar once and everyone else didn’t touch me. A lot of it I don’t remember. They would get me drunk or I would like check out until it was over. I would think of anything else and I never seemed to remember a lot of it. I always knew that it happened but I wouldn’t be able to recall what happened. “ That is what scared Seth, whenever he would wake up and not know what happened. No matter how traumatic the memories were not even knowing what happened scared him.

“You are so fucking brave Seth. Bravest fucking person I know.” Jimmy’s pressed a kiss on his shoulder.

“ I didn’t fight back though. I don’t know why I never tried fighting back.” Seth sucked in a shaky breath as he thought about it. He never did fight, he would always just lay back and take it. Things never got better because he just let it happen. He just let this all happen. His chest was starting to feel tight again. “Oh god. I don’t know why I didn’t fight.”  
He couldn’t breathe, his heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn’t have a fucking panic attack again in front of Jimmy.

“Breath Seth, you gotta breath.” Jimmy kept murmuring in his ear, his fingers squeezing gently on his forearm. “ Just focus, you need to focus. Just count breath in 1,2,3,4 and out 5,6,7,8.”

Focus, focus. He had to focus. Seth squeezed his eyes shut and listen to Jimmy’s making his breathing match the other mans. He also focused on the water, he focused on the water and Jimmy’s hand squeezing his forearm gently. It grounded him, he needed to stay grounded because if he doesn’t he’ll keep panicking or he’ll check out again. He couldn’t do that in front of Jimmy. He brought himself down with a shuddering breath his fingers relaxing back against him again.

“You still here?” Jimmy asked placing another kiss on his shoulder.

“Ya I am. Sorry Jimmy.” 

“ You really need to stop apologizing for things Seth. You survived a lot of fucking shit and you need to get to a better place and show those pencil dicks that you a fighter. Even if you don’t think you are, the Seth Rollin’s I loved more than anything was a fucking fighter.” Jimmy kept kissing at his should and neck. “ We should get out of this tub and I can bleach your hair for ya.”

Seth nodded his fingers going up to his hair, the blonde was really grown out. Hunter hated it so he just let it grow out. He needed to do something for himself again. He pulled the drain on the tub and stood up laughing when Jimmy smacked him on the ass.

“ Do the whole half of my head. I want the whole half blonde.” He said grinning down out the shorter man. “ It’s my hair. They can go fuck themselves.”

“ Those chicken fucker you got stuck with can kiss your ass. This is the Seth Rollin’s I loved.” Jimmy kissed him on the lips and handed him a towel. “ Things are going to be okay, I promise you that. You just gotta let Dean in, he is absolutely in love with you. You are going to get through this.”

Seth has been so fucked up because of what happened to him but what happened to him is not going to be what defined him. He was still the same Seth Rollin’s that fought tooth and nail to get to the WWE by himself. He isn’t alone anymore. He has Jimmy, he has Roman, he has Glen and J&J and most of all he has Dean. He could do this. He wasn’t going to let them break him.


	19. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bad boy is wrapping up. We got one more Seth chapter and one more Dean chapter than Knock on the Door is finished and I will be sad haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it have some closure for the boys and with Sami too! I had fun writing this one and I am pretty proud of it.

Dean left the hospital the second he could. His arm was wrapped up and he was in a sling. He felt sick from the anesthetic at the pills they forced him to take but he wanted to get home. He just hopped Seth and Jimmy worked things out because fuck he didn’t want another fight when he got home. He unlocked his front door and shuffled in, it was still pretty early and the apartment was quiet. It smelt like hair dye and candles, the smell getting worse the closer he got to the bedroom. He looked in the room and saw Jimmy and Seth in bed. Jimmy was sprawled across the bed snoring softly his arm wrapped around Seth’s waist. Seth was laying on his side on his phone, his glasses were on and his hair was braided, he knew it was Jimmy’s doing.

“ Hey darling.” Dean murmured softly from the doorway. Seth looked up and his eyes went wide, he slid out of the bed trying not to wake up Jimmy. He smiled even more wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders giving him a kiss. “ Let’s go to the balcony, probably shouldn’t wake Jimmy.”

“He is a massive bitch before like eleven.” Seth laughed softly following Dean out to the balcony. The air was already hot this early in the morning and it felt so good after being stuck in the hospital all night. “How did surgery go?”

“ Good I guess, wasn’t as bad as they thought but I’m out for a fair bit still.” Dean leaned against the railing looking out on the Vegas strip. He finally noticed Seth’s hair and smiled even more, the whole half of his head was bright blonde pulled back in a braid with a pink elastic. “ I love your hair. Looks like your hair when you were down in NXT.” He wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist and pulled him close, he melted against Dean with a happy smile.

“ I’m tired of people telling me what to do.” Seth hasn’t stopped smiling since they got out to the balcony and this made Dean smile. “ I’m sorry about getting all pissy yesterday, talking to Jimmy helped. It wasn’t fun but it helped. I know I can’t do this by myself anymore. Trying to handle everything myself got me in this mess. I need help.”

“I’ll do anything to help ya Seth.” Dean would go to the ends of the earth to help Seth, he would move mountains and all of that cheesy ass bullshit.

“ Okay ask me anything you want to know. I wanna be able to talk to you..You know the whole keeping things in makes it worse.” Seth looked down at his feet a nervous look in his eyes. 

Dean thought he would have a bunch of questions for Seth but only one kept sticking out in his head. He only had one that kept him awake if he thought about it too long.

“ Why didn’t you ask for help?” Dean asked his voice almost cracking, he swallowed hard and looked down at Seth who was tapping his fingers against the railing.

“I thought about it.” Seth admitted softly. “ After the first night with Hunter and Randy I wanted to say fuck it and leave them but you know part of me thought that it was them hazing me. I thought it would have stopped but a few nights after I had to go back to Randy’s room and I said no that I didn’t want to have sex with him and he said if I didn’t I would get fired so I did it but I still knew I didn’t want to do this. I didn’t want to have to bend over to keep my job.” Seth sighed finally looking up from his feet, his eyes were red. “ But they started getting in my head. They would say things like no one would want you after this. You’re nothing but a whore, just a no talent lack luster slut. Be a good boy and behave. You need us, without us you are nothing. Indie trash who sucks a good dick. Then Randy said Hunter wanted you instead of me and I thought if I fucked up they would go after you so if I was good I could protect you.”

“ Seth…” Dean felt sick, Seth went through that to protect him. He was going to be sick. “This is all my fault.”

Seth just looked up at him like he grew three heads, his eyes were teary but determined. “ This isn’t your fault Dean. Hunter and Randy are the ones who are at fault. They are fucking monsters that use their place in the company to try to destroy people. Hey tried to destroy me but they fucked up. They thought I had no one and they could break me. I am not alone. I have a group of people who love me and care about me. I have you. I need you and I love you. They fucked up by not killing me because I am not going to be someone’s puppet anymore. I’m not scared of them.” 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat pushing back the loose curl that fell out of the braid. Things were not going to get better overnight but Dean could give a shit about that.   
Dean Ambrose has never stopped fighting for one second in his fucking life and he would stand beside Seth and fight. He leaned down capturing Seth’s lips with his kissing his hard. Seth groaning against his lips spurned him on. His working arm reached up pulling out the elastic so he could run his fingers through the soft curls. He ignored the burning pain in his arm and kept kissing Seth’s soft lips until he heard a sleepy chuckle coming from the door way.

“ Well this looks just like a lifetime movie.” Dean heard a voice coming from the door way. Jimmy was standing there looking half asleep just wearing tight striped boxers and nipple rings. A few years ago Dean would have rather stabbed Jimmy then talk to him but god he knew Jimmy was such a big part of Seth’s life and he wanted to kiss him right   
now, without Jimmy talking to Seth he knew things wouldn’t feel this good.

“ You wish you were in a lifetime movie Jimmy.” Seth murmured moving his face from Dean’s chest and looking over Dean’s shoulder at Jimmy. 

“ Not too many homos in life time movies princess. Now that you two have had your little heart to heart someone should buy me breakfast.” 

“Alright alright, get your ass dressed and we will all go for breakfast.” Dean said unwrapping himself from Seth making sure to kiss him again before he pulled away to go back inside.

“ Ya, Jimmy I don’t think nipple rings are an appropriate attire for Ihop.” Seth grinned tugging on once of the rings as he walked back inside.

“ Oh you love my nipples Seth.” Jimmy called back to him as he turned to go inside before he could Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you so fucking much Jimmy. I will never be able to repay you for this. I owe you so fucking much.” He said softly before letting go of him. Jimmy just shrugged with an impish grin on his face. He will always owe his life to Jimmy fucking Jacobs.

“ Throw a party and we will call it even.” He shrugged grinning back at Dean. “ Invite all of yours and princess’s friends for a big fuck you party. You need it and I know Seth does too, plus your apartment is fucking amazing and I wanna see if I can bang that Samoan of yours.” Jimmy turned on his heels and walked into the apartment laughing before Dean could process what was happening.

“ You will not fuck Roman! I will rip out your god damn nipple rings Jimmy! Don’t fucking try me.” He shouted after Jimmy, who just started laughing.

Dean looked into his apartment to watch Jimmy and Seth at a distance in the living room and Seth was laughing also. All Jimmy wanted was a party. He could do that, he was almost afraid of inviting all of the freaks he is friends with to his house but he needed something to get his and Seth’s mind off of all of the shit they have been through. He needed to start making some calls.

\--

It was three days later and his house was slowly getting louder. He was surprised that Seth seemed so into and with the help of Jimmy they decorated and got all of the food. Dean was excited to see everyone but when his apartment was full of wrestlers he was starting to regret it just slightly, he wasn’t use to this many people in his apartment. He was leaning against the kitchen counter just watching everyone. Seth was sitting on the couch talking animatedly with his former tag team partner Marek Brave, they have been attached at the hip since Marek showed up a few hours prior. Marek was a cute kid and the fact he made Seth happy, made Dean happy.

Dean was almost surprised this many people were able to come, Sami brought a large portion of the NXT roster with him. Bailey, Sasha and Charlotte were giggling with Jimmy in the corner as he showed them his nipple ring, he was almost worried about what he was saying to the girls. It was Sami though that had his attention, his friend has not moved from his spot on the floor leaning again Finn Balor’s and Sami Zayn’s legs, both of the men kept touch Sami and Sami just kept pushing back against the hands with a happy smile on his face. Dean grinned and caught Sami’s gaze motioning for him to go outside with him. He popped up from his spot on the floor and said something to the other two men before following Dean outside. 

“Nice party Dean-o.” Sami said closing the sliding door behind them pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket. He lit two and passed one to Dean. This was the first time they have been face to face before all of the shit really hit the fan. “ You look happy and Rollin’s looks happy.”

“We are.” Dean chuckled taking a long drag from the cigarette and looking out of the twinkling skyline that was the Vegas strip. “ You look happy Sami. So what’s with you, Zayn and Balor?” He grinned even more when Sami’s face turned red.

“ Well after I went back to the hotel room after that shit with Lesnar, I freaked out. I locked myself in the bathroom and I smashed my head against the door a few times trying to clear my head but it wasn’t working. You know the whole feeling like my heart was going to explode and shit like that and Sami talked me down off the ledge and I kissed him.”   
Sami chuckled flicking the ash off his cigarette in the ashtray, his other hand going up to play with the necklace around his neck. “ And Finn walked in on us and things just kind of went from there. Fuck they make me feel so good. At first it freaked me out because some of the stuff is pretty intense. They take care of me…make me feel so fucking special. Fuck nothing is better than just kneeling on the ground with a hand in my hair and someone telling me I’m being good.”

Dean watched him a smile playing on his lips as he butted out his cigarette in the ash tray and wrapped himself around Sami kissing him on the cheek. “ Do I need to question them about their intentions for you?”

“ They are treating me good Dean. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in the longest time. They treat me good. Keeping me sane.” He laughed laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You are still my favorite though”

“ You are my favorite too Sami.” Dean smoothed down the black hair and laughed softly, he looked back when he heard commotion coming from inside. He looked back and saw Roman finally showed up and was squeezing Seth tight in his arms swinging him around. “ I should probably go make sure Jimmy doesn’t try to get into Roman’s pants.”

“You go protect the big dude built like superman from that little twink with a purse, this could be funny.” Sami grinned following Dean back into the apartment. Dean went right over to Roman and the big man wrapped an arm around him, squeezing both him and Seth tight. 

“ Nice to see ya Uce.” Dean grinned up at him. Roman looked tired but he was grinning brightly at Seth and Dean. “ I’m gonna warn ya now Jimmy is gonna try to fuck ya.”

“Really?” Roman laughed keeping them both close. “ Not sure if the wife would enjoy that.” He said finally letting them both go. Roman looked tired but he was grinning brightly at them. He missed his brother.

“ Wives don’t ever have to know.” The three of them jumped when Jimmy popped pretty much out of nowhere hoping on Roman’s back and wrapping his arms around his neck. “ Come on both Seth and Dean know I suck some pretty awesome cock.”

“ I have to admit you put up a pretty good argument Jimmy.” Roman laughed deep from his chest letting Jimmy hang on his back. “ But I have to say I am more afraid of my wife, though I do believe you probably give a great blow job. I’m flattered though.”

“ Jimmy get off of him.” Seth laughed going behind Roman to pull Jimmy off of him, he just clung to Seth instead giving him a cheeky grin. “ Dean you should show Ro around and I’ll keep Jimmy occupied.” Seth said going back over to the couch, Jimmy still attached to his back. He dumped the older man down before laying on him, both laughing.

“ You both doing good brother?” Roman asked putting his arm around Dean’s shoulder. 

“ We are doing great Ro. We talked and I know it’s not going to be perfect but we are gonna be okay. Little brother is a lot tougher then he looks.” Dean leaned against Roman’s side as he watched all of the people mill around his apartment.

“I know it is pretty soon but if you guys are up to it, you should come to Mania to hang out. See me beat the shit out of Lesnar.” 

“ I’ll talk to Seth but more than likely we will be there to cheer ya on. Just as long as you let me take a picture with the belt naked.”

“ You are not going anywhere near my belt jackass.” He laughed running his fingers through my hair. Dean started to laugh too trying to squirm out of Roman’s grasp. The last few months has been an absolute nightmare but after tonight Dean couldn’t help but feel like things were going to be okay. The need for revenge would eventually start eating at him but right now that voice in his head was quiet. For the first time in years Dean Ambrose finally felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with my other stories I am gonna post another chapter of Angel's losing sleep tonight since I have done nothing but write fanfics and watch netflixs all day. I am almost done writing the next vampire bunnys chapter but I am struggling writing the smutty part but I'll update that soon.  
> Also I am going to shamelessly promote myself and you guys should go read the Jimmy and Seth fic I wrote....


	20. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the last chapter in Seth's point of view and I hope you all enjoy it. This has been a wild ride and I hope you all loved it. I wanna thank everyone who kudoed, commented and bookmarked. You all make writing some angsty fic about some gay wrestlers so rewarding. This is the most fun I have ever had writing fanfics.  
> I love you all and hopefully I can think of something good to write after this well I should probably finish the two I have going on but whats the fun in that...I really want to write something with Roman as a main character because I may be more obsessed with him now.  
> Anyways I'm going to stop rambling and let you all enjoy

Seth knew he was doing better, he was doing a lot better. His head didn’t feel like it was melting whenever he tried reading or watching TV and he started getting back into the gym. He can’t push himself yet but the little life he has built with Dean in the apartment made him feel alive. He was happy and smiling until they walked into Levi Stadium a few weeks after the party. By the time they got in the arena his black tee-shirt was stuck to his back with a cold sweat. He was just thankful Dean seemed more interested in seeing the ring then noticing Seth’s discomfort. It was Wrestlemania after all. The biggest show of the year, Seth didn’t want to ruin it by freaking out. He hasn’t felt like this in weeks, he just needed to keep it together.

Dean was still in his sling but Seth knew he was itching to get back in the ring. He has been bouncing with nervous energy since they walked in looking like a little kid, this made Seth happy but the general uneasiness made him want to go back to the hotel. But he had to at least pretend he was feeling as good as he did in that apartment. It was still a few hours before the show and they were at the curtains just looking down at the ring as people ran around doing the last minute set up. 

“ God, I wish I could wrestle tonight. I remember the first mania being out there with you and Ro. Hearing the crowd was inside, I have never felt that way in my life. I would do anything to wrestle tonight.” Dean had a look in his eyes that Seth hasn’t seen in nearly a month, it was that look of fire he got whenever he was in the ring. 

“ You should go and sneak in the ring before people start showing up. I’m going to get something from catering and go to Ro’s locker room. I’m starting to crash abit.” Seth laughed tiredly before giving Dean a kiss. “ You go look around I don’t want to slow you down.”

“Are you sure? I can go with you. I don’t need to go down there. “ Dean reached forward and tucked some of the blonde curls behind Seth’s ear.

“ Ya, ya you do.” Seth laughed softly shaking his head. “ You go, I’m going to relax. I don’t want to fall asleep and miss Roman’s match. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, okay. I won’t be long.” Dean kissed him again before walking through the curtain to walk down to the ring. 

Seth watched him for a few minutes before heading down to catering. He kept to himself only smiling slightly when his coworkers greeted him. They didn’t seem to know what to say to Seth and he was glad about it, the idea of being away from Dean made him uncomfortable. It was a pretty drastic change but he wanted him to have a good time since neither of them were having a WrestleMania moment this year. He just wanted something to eat then he would just go to Ro’s room to hang out. He could do this, he knew being so dependent on dean wasn’t healthy either.

He walked into catering and looked around seeing it almost empty other than some of the crew getting something quick to eat before people start filing into the stadium. He filled his plate and was on his way down the long hallway to the locker rooms without much discomfort. He could do this, he didn’t need Dean with him all of the time. He could do this.

“ Look what the cat dragged in.” The voice came from behind him, cold and taunting. It was the voice that seemed to be in his head when he was at his weakest. The voice from the nightmares he has slowly stopped having being in Dean’s arm. Everything flooded back making his stomach flip, he just squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath trying not to get into that cycle of panic that left him barely functioning. He tried to take a step forward, he just needed to get into the locker room but a meaty had grabbed his shoulder and his plate fell from his shaking hands.

“ Randy, you don’t get to do this anymore.” He murmured squeezing his eyes shut when he was shoved up against the wall.

“ Fucking look at me Rollin.” Randy hissed his forearm pressing against Seth’s neck holding him against the wall. Seth did what he was told and opened his eyes, only to meet the icy glare of Randy. “Your little mangy attack dog went to Vince and ratted me out. Vince smoothed it over, you should see the storylines you get when you get back. Mister money in the bank cashes in and wins his title and guess what I get. I’m stuck with the fucking jobbers in the battle royal which I lose to some NXT piece of shit. All because you acted like a little bitch and did not know your fucking place. Just wait till you get back to work, what went on between us was nothing like what’s going to happen. You are not better than me!”

“Let me go Randy.” Seth swallowed the lump in his throat. His head was spinning, he needed to find Dean. He couldn’t have a breakdown with the monster that haunted his nightmares. “ You can’t do this anymore.”

“You don’t fucking understand! You don’t call the shots, I do. I still fucking call the shot in this. You are nothing compared to me.” Randy backed up only to back hand Seth in the face. This caught him off balance knocking him over to the ground. He crowded Seth as he pulled himself back up to his knees. “Perfect place for a slut like you, you belong on your knees.”

Seth felt his eyes start to burn. He felt weak again, he felt like the empty shell of a person he was before he got hurt. He couldn’t let this happen again. Seth knew he needed to fight back, he needed to do something. He couldn’t take this again but his vision was starting to feel foggy around the edges and his chest was getting tight. He needed to focus, he could hear Randy ranting above him pacing back and forth, he needed to end this. Seth saw a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye, the shattered plate was beside him and it almost seemed poetic in a way that he grabbed the fork off the ground to jam it into Randy’s thigh.

“ You stupid fucking bitch!” He shouted smacking Seth again hard knocking him back against the wall. Seth curled in on himself still holding that fork tightly in his hand. His breathing was coming out in labored gasps now, burning his chest and making his eyes blur. If he could he would almost smile because he finally fought back and the blood coming from the small wound on Randy’s thigh was the proof.

Seth Rollin’s fought back but it wasn’t making the fog in his head lighten as he couldn’t catch his breath. The one thing that made the fog lighten just a bit was the sound of two heavy footsteps running up the hallway and the shouts of two familiar voices shouting. Dean made it up the hallway first ripping off his sling in the process so he could grab Randy’s shirt with his still bad arm and punch him in the face with his good one. Roman dropped to his knees in front of Seth cupping his face in his hands looking frantic.

“ Seth are you okay? Come on, you gotta talk to me little brother.” Roman said moving his hands to push Seth’s hair out of his face. “ You gotta calm down okay. You need to stop breathing so fast.”

Seth shook his head and tried to push Roman away. He didn’t want everyone to see him breakdown like a child after he had been doing so good for the past few weeks. Roman let go of him only to get up to get Dean to stop hitting Randy.

“ You need to get your fucking head out of your ass and help Seth. You can deal with Orton later. You need to help focus on your fucking boyfriend right now.” Roman snapped grabbing Dean by the arm pulling him over to Seth.

When Seth saw Dean’s face, he let out an almost frantic whine and wrapped himself around him burying his face in Dean’s neck trying to somehow get his heart to stop beating out of his chest. As much as he wanted to be alone he knew that Dean could fix this.

“Seth you are doing good okay. You just gotta focus on your breathing. I got you.” His hands ran up and down Seth’s back holding him close to his chest. Seth listened to him breath and tried to match him. Breath in slowly, exhale slowly. Breath in slowly exhale slowly. He kept repeating that in his head for what felt like hours but it really was only a few minutes. His eyes felt hot and he felt light headed but he could breathe again.

“ Can we go to Ro’s locker room?” Seth asked in a hoarse voice untangling himself from Dean whose eyes were as red as Seth’s felt.

“ Course, we can go anywhere you fucking want.” Dean said quickly pulling both of them off of the ground. Roman pulled them both close and kissed them both of the top of the head before they went to the locker room in silence. The second they got Seth to lay down on the bench in the locker room, he crashed absolutely exhausted. He felt into a dreamless sleep that felt fantastic.

\--

“I’m going to murder him. I will murder Orton and no one will ever find that fuck face.”

“Dean I know you are angry but language.”

“Sorry Galina. Sorry Jojo, don’t repeat what uncle Dean says, Santa won’t come then.”

“Is Uncle Seth gonna be okay?”

“Ya honey, he is just tired.”

Seth groaned softly when he heard all of the voices, his head hurt like a bitch and sleeping on a bench was not comfortable no matter how many jackets were shoved under his head as a pillow. He opened his eyes and got a face full of a curly hair little girl staring down at him. He smiled soft and pulled her up to lay on his chest making her giggle loudly.   
The other three people looked over at him with wide eyes. Dean was pacing back in forth finally back in his sling and Roman was sitting on the other bench his arm wrapped around Galina’s waist.

“Hey.” Seth said softly blushing softly when Dean scrambled over. Seth pulled himself up with the little girl still in his lap. 

“ Shit..I mean shoot…Seth you okay?” He asked his fingers running through Seth’s hair.

“ My head hurts but I’m okay.” Seth shrugged bouncing Jo and his knees making her laugh louder.

“ Galina you guys should probably get to your seats. I’ll walk ya there.” Roman said walking over and pulling Jo off of Seth lap. He made sure to run his hand through Seth’s blond   
and black curls. “ I’ll be back, you guys just relax in here till then okay.”

“ Ya, thank you Ro.” Seth smiled tired before he and Dean said goodbye to Roman’s wife and daughter. Once the door closed he let out a sigh. “ You never told me you talked to Vince.”

“I didn’t want to but you were having one of your bad days and I kind of freaked out and called him. He wanted to smooth everything over. I didn’t think you would ever tell him. 

I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it.” He admitted sitting down beside Seth. “ Would you have told him?”

“ No, I just wanted it all to go away which I don’t think I can do. I thought I was better, I was fine when I was just with you in the apartment but I felt like I was going to have a panic attack since we got here.” Seth closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. “ I’m not sure how I can keep working here always looking over my shoulder thinking Randy is going to attack me. When he grabbed me I went right back to where I was before. All I could think was I had to fight back at least, leave a mark so people would know I fought back. I don’t know what I can do Dean. It’s not like either of them are gonna get fired fuck maybe I should go to TNA or something. What should I do Dean?”

“ I could murder him.” Dean said offhandedly lacing his fingers with Seth’s giving his hand a squeeze. “ I thought Ro was going to kill someone when Jamie came and got us and I thought Galina was going to kill someone too. She just kissed Ro and told him not to get blood on his suit.”   
Seth actually laughed at that snuggling closer to Dean laying his head on his shoulder, being so close to him really did make everything seem better but he knew he couldn’t rely on this. He couldn’t just be happy around Dean, he needed to be able to come back to work and not be a mess. He didn’t know what to do. Wrestling is his life.

“ Seth, what do you want to do? I’ll support you through anything. What so you want to do?” Dean pressed a kiss against the side of his head pulling him close to his side.

Seth looked up at Dean and sighed, his whole life he has always done what people expected of him. He almost didn’t become a wrestler because he knew his Mom and his step-dad didn’t want him to do it. Being a wrestler was the only thing he has ever done for himself and now the idea of being at work scared the shit out of him. He knew he needed to figure his shit out but it scared him. The fingers playing with his hair relaxed him even more. It was a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

“ I know technically I’ll be cleared in a few week but I think I want to talk to Vince about taking a few more months off. You know travel, go home spend time with my family and help Marak at the school. Get my head together.” He almost smiled at the idea of being back home and relaxing. Seth looked up at Dean with wide eyes and a soft smile. ”How you like to go to Iowa for a few weeks? You know we have enough money we can spend time in both places. I may have told my mom we are dating and she wants to interrogate you.” He was just rambling now but his chest felt lighter. “ I also might have to take Ro’s advice and talk to someone..like a professional someone. I thought I was okay but fuck I   
think I might still be a mess.”

“You want me to meet your mom?” Dean asked getting that cheeky grin on his face that made Seth either want to kiss him or smack him on the ass. “ I don’t think I have ever met anyone’s mom before.”

“ That’s all you get after my ramblings?” Seth snorted laughing when Dean tugged on his hair.

“ I told you Seth, I would do anything you want me too. If you wanted to shave your head and call yourself Ida, I would support you. If you want me to be with you during all of this and help you get better I will. I have lost too many fucking people I can’t lose you.”

“ God I love you so fucking much. It’s not going to be easy.”

“ When have either of us ever done something the easy way?” Dean shook his head and kissed him soundly on the lips. Seth kissed him back with all he had, letting out all of anxieties of the thought of going back to that dark place he was at. Seth wasn’t going to be foolish again and think this could be fixed by just holing up in Dean’s apartment. This wasn’t going to be easy but he needed to get away from wrestling even just for a few months to get his life back together. 

Seth didn’t know if he could ever be one hundred percent back to normal again but he knew he would always have Dean. He was so happy with Dean.Fuck being normal, he could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also HOLY SHIT I still cant believe Seth won the title but I still feel so fucking bad about the shit Roman has been going through...tumblr just hurts my soul

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feels Like War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348827) by [Candace_X_Chambers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers)




End file.
